The Son Of Neptune
by Spook447
Summary: After Percy went missing and Jason finished his quest with Piper and Leo, you will read Annabeth's reaction. Then the next Chapter's will be about what happened to Percy. There will be Percabeth and a lot of twist and turns. I hope you enjoy.
1. Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth's lower lip started to tremble. Her eyes became misty. Annabeth was glad that Percy was safe, but why did Hera have to take his memories away? After everything they have been through, couldn't Percy just have his memories? Tears, stroked Annabeth's cheeks and soon, Annabeth was sobbing. Everyone was giving her the, everything is going to be ok, look. Clarisse got to her feet of the table and said,

"Everything is going to be ok, Annabeth. Once we get Percy back, I'll beat the Hades out of him, for making you worry, so much." Annabeth gave Clarisse, a thank you smile, but she was still crying. Leo then asked,

"I don't mean to be rude, but could someone tell us what Percy did to make him so popular?" Chiron turned to Annabeth and asked,

"My dear, would you like to leave?" Annabeth shook her head, no.

"Very well, Annabeth, since you know Percy the best, would you like to start?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and said,

"We were twelve when I first met Percy. Percy just finished killing a Minotaur, without any training or a weapon. I was in charge of nursing him back to health. When Percy woke up, a day later, I gave him a tour of the camp. Then it was Capture the Flag day. Percy was on my team, because he was staying with the Hermes cabin at the time. Percy was on border patrol next to the river. He was surrounded by five Ares kids and Clarisse. Clarisse pushed Percy into the river, his cuts healed and he was fighting better than Luke. Percy defeated Clarisse and then Poseidon claimed Percy as his son. the next day, Percy, Grover and I, had to leave to find Zeus's master lightning bolt. Percy slayed Medusa, Echidna, Chimera and many more. Then he even defeated Ares and he was able to give Zeus back the master lightning bolt. He also found out that Luke was evil. And he did it with my brains, thank you very much." Annabeth said and everyone laughed. It was good to see everyone laugh, but Annabeth wanted to hear Percy laugh with her.

"Then we went to the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece, to heal Thalia's tree and to rescue Grover from marrying a Cyclops, trust me, we still don't know how that even happened. Percy and I saved Grover and got the real Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece healed the poisoned, tree. Then Percy and I won the chariot race." Annabeth said as she remembers that great memory. It made her sad, knowing she will be the only one to have those memories.

"A winter later, Grover called Percy, Thalia and I to help protect two Demigods, Nico and Bianca. I was kidnapped by Dr Thorn, who was a... That memory wasn't good. Percy never gave up and told me that his real goal was to save me and not Artemis, who was also kidnapped. I held the weight of the world because Luke tricked me. Then Artemis held it." Annabeth started playing with her strip of grey in her golden blonde hair.

"When Percy, Thalia, Grover and Zoe came, Percy held the weight of the world and tricked Atlas into holding it again..."

"Wait; hold up, Percy tricked Atlas, a Titan?" Jason asked.

"It was easy to do, Atlas wanted to prove that he was better than anyone else, so to prove how strong he was..."

"He held the world again." Piper said. Annabeth nodded.

"Wow, Percy already beat me when it came to being the best." Jason said.

"What do you mean by, beat you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I only went on one quest and defeated one Titan. Percy's been on three quests and defeated a Titan, that's just plain amazing." Jason said.

"Actually, Percy went on four quests and defeated three Titans." Annabeth corrected. The look on Jason, Piper and Leo's faces were priceless because Annabeth laughed again.

"Three... Three Titans?" Leo asked.

"Yep and again Percy needed my help to do it."

"Well, Percy already earned his place at the Roman camp." Jason said. Annabeth started to shake again. The next story would cause her to cry, but she took a deep breath.

"Back to the story, the next quest was in the labyrinth. I was the leader of the quest and Percy, Grover and Tyson came with me. We were wandering aimlessly in the maze. Fought monsters, fought with each other, cleaning stables..."

"Wait did you just say stables?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you see, we were at the triple G ranch and so the owner could let us stay there for the night, Percy cleaned the stables using some petrified starfish. Anyway, we fought a sphinx that was supposed to have riddles, but had facts instead, insulting my wisdom and my mother. Then we had to split up, Grover and Tyson went one way, while Percy and I went the other way. Hephaestus wanted all of us to find out what was going on in his forge in Mount St. Helens. Turns out, the telekines were working for the Titans. There were only three telekines but then a hundred of them came. Percy... He told me to run, to get out, to tell Hephaestus what happened, to save myself. I argued with him, I didn't want to leave him to fight a hundred telekines. Percy was as stubborn as ever, that Seaweed Brain..."

"Seaweed Brain?" Piper asked.

"That's been my nickname for him since we were twelve...Percy." Annabeth said. Saying his name again, remembering that nightmare of a quest, causing Annabeth to shake again. Annabeth looked down at her hands, hands that should be intertwined with Percy. Their fingers laced together. Annabeth licked her lips, hoping to find his taste on her lips. It was still there but Annabeth just wanted Percy back, more than anything in the world. Oh, how much the girl had begged to her mother to answer her prayers and bring Percy back to her. Then Annabeth felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked. There stood her mother, the goddess of wisdom, Athena.

"Yes child, everything will be fine, just fine, Annabeth." Athena said with a smile and hugged her daughter. Annabeth broke down and cried on her mother's shoulder. Athena patted Annabeth's back as everyone watched in silence. Then Chiron asked,

"Lady Athena, Why are you here?"

"Can't a mother come and comfort her daughter?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we were just..." Chiron said quickly but Annabeth said,

"When is Percy coming back? Does he remember anything? Is he safe?" Annabeth was still crying, Hoping to get answers out of her mother.

"Calm down Annabeth, I will answer your questions, yes Percy is safe and he remembers everything." Athena said with a smile. Annabeth smiled again and couldn't stop smiling. My Seaweed Brain remembers me, he still does. take that Hera.

"How come he still has his memories and I don't?" Jason asked, a bit jealous.

"Jason, the Roman Demigods were brought up on the fact that the Greeks were their enemies, even though they aren't. You would start killing the children without even knowing if they were good or bad. And I assure that the Greek Demigods are extremely nice and welcoming, but you already know that." Athena said and laughed a little.

"Percy was able to keep his memories, because no offence, but Percy's memories are more important than yours. Plus, Hera couldn't erase Percy's memories." Athena explained.

"What do you mean Hera couldn't erase Percy's memories?" Will asked.

"Ancient laws forbid other gods or goddesses to erase a Demigods memory unless you are Horus, their godly parent or patron, in your case Jason. Poseidon would never erase his son's memory, so Percy still knows everything that he already knows."

"But if he knows who he is, then why isn't he here?" Annabeth asked. Athena smiled and said,

"Percy is closer than you think, Annabeth." At first everyone was confused, and then Annabeth heard someone yelling her name. It was...


	2. Percy

Percy

It was the day Percy and Annabeth would return to camp and start there three week vacation at the camp. It was going to be perfect, Percy thought, Just me and Annabeth. Annabeth, my girlfriend, Percy would never get tired of those words. Percy woke up that very morning with someone jumping on his stomach. Percy sat up so fast that the person that jumped on him was in his lap now.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth Chase, Percy's beautiful and smart girlfriend, said.

"Morning, WiseGirl. What are you doing up so early?" Percy asked.

"Actually, it's 8:30 am and you promised..." Annabeth started.

"That I would drive us to the camp at 9. Ok, I'll get up and we'll go." Percy said. Annabeth kissed Percy and left the room. After getting dressed and saying goodbye to his parents, Percy and Annabeth left in Percy's car. Annabeth had been staying with Percy ever since the boarding school she was supposed to be with lost her paper, so Annabeth had been living and going to the same school with Percy. A week after saving the world, Poseidon finally apologised to Athena and both Poseidon and Athena gave Percy and Annabeth their blessings. So now Percy and Annabeth could date without any problems. while they drove Annabeth listened to her ipad and held Percy's right hand.

"We're going to be together for Christmas." Annabeth said, suddenly.

"Yeah it's going to be great. Just you, me, and sixty campers." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and Percy chuckled. They kept driving until they reached the camp.

Percy parked the car next to the camp vans and said,

"We're here, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and unbuckled herself. Percy got out of the car and got out their bags. Chiron ran up to them and said,

"Percy, Annabeth welcome back. So how was school?"

"Torture." Annabeth and Percy said. Chiron laughed and Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Oh man, I have to go to archery. See ya." Annabeth said and kissed Percy on the cheek. Annabeth grabbed her bag and ran off.

"She looks happy." Chiron said.

"Yes, Annabeth is always happy now." Percy said.

"No nightmares?" Chiron asked.

"Not one. Annabeth couldn't wait to get here. Her favourite place in the world and she couldn't wait. She packed her bags a week early." Percy said and Chiron laughed.

"I'm glad she's happy. Make sure you take good care of her, Percy." Chiron said.

"Don't worry, Chiron. I won't let anything hurt her." Percy promised. Chiron patted Percy on the back and the old centaur trotted off. Percy grabbed his bag and walked towards his cabin. This is going to be great, Percy thought, best Christmas ever. Little did Percy know that his plans were going to be changed?

Percy walked through the camp, looking at the cabins. Annabeth put her heart and soul into her designs and they looked beautiful. Percy walked to his sea green cabin that would always give you a sea breeze. Percy waved hello to his old friends, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Lou Ellen, Butch, Will and Katie Gardner, who just found out that her little sister, Miranda, who was supposed to be mortal was a demigod. He got a look from Clarisse that said,

"Just you wait punk, I'm going to kill you later." That look was a usual for Percy now. Percy entered his cabin to find that nothing had changed. The bed was messy, his Minotaur horn was crooked on the wall and his clothes stuffed in his closet. Home sweet home. Percy put his stuff away and went to look for Annabeth. Percy walked to the archery range and found Annabeth having a contest with Malcom to see who could be a better archer. The rest of the Athena kids were cheering on their brother or sister. Annabeth was winning by a long shot. Malcolm finally dropped his bow and said,

"Fine, you win, Annabeth."

As usual, little brother." Annabeth smiled and spotted Percy. Annabeth walked to Percy and said,

"I guess you saw that?" Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders and said,

"Yeah, you two are definitely better than me." Annabeth laughed. The rest of their day was was great. Then it was time for the camp-fire. Will was doing a wicked guitar solo while his sang 'shut up and kiss me' by Orianthi . Annabeth and Percy just listened and sat under the Poseidon banner. No one really cared if they sat together now; actually, everyone wants them to. The rest of the campers are trying to change the rule that two campers can't be in the same cabin. Annabeth was starting to fall asleep on Percy's shoulder so Percy asked,

"You want to go to bed early?"

"What oh yeah, but don't you want to stay here?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'll bring you to your cabin." Percy said and stood up. Percy helped Annabeth up and brought her, to her cabin. Annabeth's hand in his. "Gods, Annabeth's beautiful." Percy thought. They reached Annabeth's cabin.

"Night, WiseGirl." Percy said.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy kissed Annabeth and ran back to his, Waving goodbye to Annabeth. Percy got to his cabin and climbed into his bed. Percy fell asleep. Then Percy felt like he was moving.


	3. Percy and the She-Wolf

Percy

Percy knew he was in for a crazy day, even before he woke up. Percy woke up with about 20 swords pointing at him.

"Holy [ Enter curse word here]." Percy said and pulled out Riptide. The teens in armour stared at him and started muttering in Latin. Thanks to Annabeth, Percy could speak Latin perfectly.

"Who are you?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes asked. She looked like Clarisse but a tad, and yes,

Percy said tad, bit nicer. Her sword was curved. Oh what did Annabeth say that was. A Gladius?

"How about answering some of my questions? Where am I" Percy asked.

"Camp Rome." The girl said. So this is a camp. Wait, Rome. Great, he was kidnapped to a crazy Roman camp. Sure, why not?

"Stand down, daughter of Mars." there, walking out of the ocean, next to where Percy was standing, was Poseidon and Athena. The water in the ocean made an arc so Athena could get out without getting wet and Poseidon followed. Percy bowed and he said,

"Father, Lady Athena." The rest of the campers kneel and the girl said,

"Lord Neptune, Lady Minerva, who is this boy?" Athena looked at the girl and said,

"Reyna, why isn't Jason here?" Percy already knew that Athena already knew the answer. The girl trembled and said,

"I don't know. Who is he?" Reyna asked and pointed at Percy. Poseidon looked at Percy with a look that said, you can tell them.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus." Percy announced.

"You mean Neptune?" A girl with straight brown and grey eyes like Annabeth and Athena has, asked Percy. Poseidon and Athena laughed and Percy joined them.

"My daughter, Percy is the son of Poseidon, not Neptune." Athena said. Everyone muttered,

"Evil Greek, kill him."

"There will be no killing. Besides Percy will lead you to Jason." Poseidon said. Everyone looked at Percy and Percy looked to his dad.

"Who's..." Percy started.

"We'll explain everything in a minute. Let us go to the headquarters, shall we?" Athena said. Everyone nodded. Percy stayed close to Athena and Poseidon. The last thing Percy needed, was to be chopped to bits, even if he had the curse of Achilles. Reyna kept glaring at him while Athena's daughter, who's name is Gwen, and a guy named Bobby were trying to calm Reyna down. That didn't work. Percy asked his father,

"Dad, where am I really?" Poseidon looked at his son and said,

"You are at camp Rome. This camp is or our demigod children that were born when we were in our Roman form."

"That explains why they keep using your Roman names." Percy said.

"Yes Percy, they were raised on our Roman names, even though they knew the Greek names. They were also raised that Greeks were evil. Do not worry, we'll explain everything." Athena promised. Percy followed until they reached a place that looked like the big house, except it was orange. Standing next to the headquarters was a huge wolf. And Percy meant huge. On all fours she was up to Percy's shoulders. Percy could tell she was a girl because the little kids that surrounded her said,

"Mommy." The she-wolf bowed at the gods while the two and three years old ran to the other campers. Percy could see that they had tattoos on their arms. Ok, this place is nuts, Percy thought.

"Lord Neptune, Lady Minerva, it's an honour to have you here. I'm glad you brought a new demi-god here. I'm Lupa, demi-god, the she-wolf goddess." Lupa said. Lupa, never heard of her?

"Follow me." Lupa said. Percy, Poseidon and Athena followed Lupa and some campers. Percy sat next to the gods while Lupa stood and the other campers sat around the table.

"Could someone explain what is going on here?" Reyna asked.

"Very well." Athena started. "Hera has been missing for a month now."

"That's why Olympus is closed." Percy said. Athena and Poseidon nodded.

"The new prophecy has started. Hera thought that the camps should be united, which I agree with completely." Athena said.

"Our children, Roman and Greek have been separated for too long. We are the same gods but with different names and our attitudes are a little different. Beyond the point, the two camps must be brought together. So, she switched the leaders of the camps." Poseidon said.

"How do we know that the Greeks aren't going to attack us?" Bobby asked.

"Because we never attack demi-gods, Greek or not. We welcome them and we will welcome you too. I give you my word." Percy promised. Everyone nodded.

"Fine, we'll go with you. But if your camp doesn't have Jason there, you're dead." Reyna said. Percy gulped.

"Well, we should go to our cabins and pack our stuff up." Gwen said. When the Roman campers left, Percy asked,

"How are we going to get to camp without attracting monsters?"

"Athena and I aren't the only ones who agree with Hera. The other gods, besides Zeus, agree with Hera's plan. Hades is going to help us as well. Aphrodite and Hephaestus will cover for us on Olympus while the rest of us will come with all of you during your journey. But you will be on your own for the solstice." Poseidon said.

"Ok, Lupa will you come with us? Percy asked. The she-wolf nodded.

"It would be good to see Chiron again. It's been too long." Lupa said. Percy thought that he saw tears in her eyes. Percy looked at the necklace that was almost hidden on her fur. on it, was the same ring that Chiron has on his camp bead necklace. Could they have know each other before them? Athena looked at the ceiling then closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead.

"What is it? Athena" Poseidon asked.

"Demeter says that one; she wants you to stop the hurricanes in Florida. Two, she says that Zeus is getting more mad than ever." Athena said.

"Explain?" Poseidon said.

"He wants to know where his wife and son are. And he is really close to giving the whole United States a country storm. You probably should talk to him; he is, your brother, Poseidon." Athena said.

"Fine, i'll be back by sunset, so make sure all of the campers are ready then." Poseidon ordered. Athena nodded and Poseidon left in a breeze of sea water.

"I'm guessing Jason is his son?" Percy asked. Athena nodded.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter, so if my father is that mad, he might be in his Jupiter form. During this trip, we might hit some trouble. So be prepared Percy." Athena ordered.

"Ok." Percy said. Then something hit him. Annabeth, he completely forgot about Annabeth.

"I've got to Iris message Annabeth." Percy said.

"You can't." Athena said.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"When was the last time you had an Iris message?" Athena asked. Percy was shocked that the fact that the last time he got an Iris message was two days before Olympus closed.

"Zeus has ordered Iris not to do any Iris messages while Olympus is closed. he is having one of his minor sons watch her day and night. It would be impossible to talk to her, I'm sorry Percy." Athena said. Percy slammed his fists on the table and cursed.

"She'll be worried sick. that was the last thing that I wanted to happen." Percy said.

"I know i'm sorry." Athena said again.

"It's not your fault, it's Hera's." Percy knew one thing. when he got back to camp, Percy would apologize to Annabeth for making her worry so much and that Percy would tell her that he loved her. That was Percy's real goal.


	4. Percy makes a new friend

Percy

Percy's father came back with the gods. It was close to sunset. There was Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Persephone, Hermes, Apollo, and even Ares. Ares didn't look too happy to be here. Poseidon stepped forward and said,

"We're ready to go. Artemis will be here when we are on the road." Percy nodded and turned to the Roman campers.

"Let's go." Percy ordered. He got cheers from about forty kids. Once past the border, Athena started to navigate with the stars.

"We need to go east so we should go this way." Athena said. The kids carried their stuff while some kids carried the two and three year olds. Lupa stayed in front with the gods. Bobby asked Percy,

"How long will it take to get to your camp?" Percy shrugged and said

"A week with a few days, maybe. When Artemis gets here, she'll know better."

"Artemis?" Reyna asked.

"Diana in your case. Anyway, she knows the forest of the US like the back of her hand." Percy said.

"How do you know so much about Diana?" Gwen asked.

"When your girlfriend is the daughter of Athena, you learn a lot. Plus, I went on a quest to save Artemis." Percy explained. Then Percy felt something tug on his pants. There was a little girl. She had short black hair and big chocolate eyes. She was small, maybe two, and didn't have tattoos.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked.

"I'm scared." The girl said.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything is going to be fine. What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Lucille, but I liked to be called Lucy." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Percy. Who's your godly parent?" Percy asked.

"I don't have one yet. Lupa said I wouldn't get my tattoos unless my parent claims me." Lucy explained.

"Ok, well where have you been staying with?" Percy asked.

"The Mercury cabin, but I don't like it there. It smells." Lucy said and made a disgusted/cute look on her face. Percy laughed and Lucy did too. 'Annabeth would definitely like Lucy.' Percy thought. Percy kept walking until he felt something in his hand. Lucy put her little hand in Percy's big one and sucked her thumb. 'Cute.' Percy thought. No one could think that Lucy wasn't cute, Lucy is too cute for anyone to think that. Then there was a sound in the forest. Then popped out was a hellhound, but not just any hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Percy could tell because of her dog collar. Unfortunately, the gods didn't know that. They were about to attack, along with the campers, but Percy yelled,

"Stand down." Everyone looked at him. Lucy hid herself behind Percy's leg. Mrs. O'Leary ran up to Percy and gave him a lick. Percy laughed and scratched behind her ear. Everyone looked at him like he was a Hydra.

'I guess I should explain.' Percy thought.

"Everyone, meet Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hellhound." Percy said. Everyone gave him a crazy look

.

"And no, I didn't name her." Percy sighed. Reyna put down her weapon and looked at the gods.

"Is he..." Reyna started.

"What he speaks is true. We should travel for another hour then set up camp." Demeter said. Everyone nodded. Lucy was a little scared of Mrs. O'Leary, but then when Percy said that Lucy could ride on the hellhound's back, Lucy loved the dog. Percy put Reyna's, Gwen's, and Bobby's stuff on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

An hour came and Artemis finally came.

"Sorry I'm late; the hunters need a good lie to believe me." Artemis explained.

"And you are a terrible liar, sis." Apollo said.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Artemis asked her hands on her hips.

"Well, at least Zeus believed me when he asked me where we were going." Apollo said. Artemis growled and walked with Athena.

"Ok, let's set up camp." Hermes said. The cabins set up tents for their cabins and there godly parents. Percy finished setting up and sat next to the fire. Hestia was working the flames. She was a whole grown woman in her brown dress.

"What a cold night? Even here in Nevada. Zeus must be cold hearted today." Hestia said.

"Yeah, according to Annabeth, it was always warm during this time of year." Percy said.

"Maybe Aeolus finally cracked." Hermes said.

"Oh, he cracked the day he got that job." Athena said.

"True. What does the weather say now?" Poseidon asked. Demeter pressed her watch and a TV screen popped up above it. Demeter turned it on and there was a man with way too much stage makeup on.

"Hello Gods of Olympus, Aeolus, master of winds here with the weather every twelve." Then there was a map of the whole US popped up behind Aeolus. The whole eastern seaboard was hit with a thunderstorm while the whole west coast was hit with a several snow storms.

"Looks like someone ticked off Zeus because the whole east coast is going to be hit with thunder storms. Then someone messed with the beautiful goddess of snow because the west coasts temperatures are going to be thirty degrees at the most. That's the weather. See you in twelve minutes because I know it's going to change." Then the TV screen went black.

"The weather isn't like that." Percy said.

"Well, you are right about the snow being here. I have my suspicions on what is happening. But for every hypothesis created, only one will give you an answer." Athena said.

"I feel a poem coming on." Apollo said.

"Don't you dare, Apollo." Artemis snapped. Apollo coward in fear and started playing a sad song on his violin. The campers came out and sat around the fire.

"Dad, what's with the violin?" A girl asked Apollo.

"Blame your aunt, Dakota." Apollo said. Dakota and her siblings rolled their eyes. Dakota had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Lucy came over, crying with shaving cream in her hair.

"The Mercury boys did this to me." Lucy said.

"I'm- I'm so proud." Hermes said, pretending to wipe a tear away. Then Hermes got a slap on the back of the head from the goddesses.

"Ow, I was only kidding." Hermes said. Percy was already wiping the shaving cream out of her hair. Lucy was still crying.

"I'm so cold." Lucy said. Percy gave her a blanket. Lucy wrapped herself in it and started to sleep. Lucy then mumbled,

"Mommy, Daddy, come back. Don't leave." Percy looked at her and then Athena.

"Who is her godly parent?" Percy asked.

"For once Percy, I don't know. It's like she's a demi-god without a godly parent." Athena said. Percy decided that he would watch Lucy and he was really sure that Annabeth would help him.


	5. Annabeth loses her boyfriend again

Annabeth

'Where is he?' Annabeth thought. Annabeth woke up that morning ready for a make-out session with her boyfriend. After putting on her camp shirt and jeans, quickly combing her hair and strapping her knife to her right thigh, Annabeth skipped over to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth knocked on the door and the door opened. Percy's bunk was messy, which made Annabeth think, 'He's up already. Maybe he's at the beach.' Annabeth closed the door and started heading to the beach. No one was there.

"Where could he be?" Annabeth asked. The conch horn for breakfast blew.

"He's probably at breakfast." Annabeth said. Annabeth ran to the pavillion, Annabeth sat at the Athena table and looked for Percy at the Poseidon table. Percy wasn't there. Chiron came in and looked around.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" Chiron asked. Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"I haven't seen him," Annabeth said. Annabeth was really worried. 'No, not again. No.' Everyone was looking around, half expecting Percy to walk in. Annabeth got out of her seat and bolted to the stables. He wasn't there. She checked the arena, the fire wall, even the archery field. 'This can't be happening. Not again, Mother, not again.' Annabeth ran back to the Poseidon cabin. No sign of Percy. Annabeth walked over to his bunk. Annabeth fell onto the bunk and sobbed. The other campers found her. Just looking at her, they could figure out what had happened. Percy's missing. Annabeth remembered something, when she went missing; Percy never gave up on her. Annabeth was determined to find her Percy.


	6. Lucy's dream mommy and daddy

Lucy

Lucy was sleeping and her dream was about two people. There was a man and a woman. The woman had curly blonde hair and sparkly grey eyes. Her eyes portrayed a warm and motherly feeling.

"Lucy, come here please." The woman called for the dream version of Lucy. The real Lucy watched this,

"Coming Mommy." Dream Lucy said and ran to the woman. A man came up to the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. When Dream Lucy reached the couple, they hugged her for dear life.

"Mommy, Daddy, what..." Dream Lucy started.

"Lucy, you have to listen to Daddy, we have to leave and we can't take you with us. There is a chance that we won't come back. Take this, it's from Grandma and Grandpa. We love you" The man said. His hair was black and his eyes were sea green. The man pushed a barrette into her hand. The woman started to cry.

"But..." Dream Lucy started.

"Goodbye Lucy, we love you." The woman said. They kissed Dream Lucy's forehead and then ran into the mist. Dream Lucy started to cry and screamed,

"Mommy, Daddy, please come back!"

Lucy woke up after screaming the same thing her dream version screamed. Her cheeks were covered with tears and everyone was looking at her. She must have fallen asleep outside. The sun was starting to rise. Lupa walked over to Lucy and Lucy gripped Lupa's fur. Lucy wiped her eyes and blew her nose with the tissue Percy gave her Lucy looked at Percy. He looked exactly like the man in her dream. 'Daddy.' Lucy thought. 'No he's not my daddy; I don't have a daddy or mommy.'

"You OK, Lucy?" Percy asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"What was your dream about child?" Athena asked.

"I saw... it was like looking into the fut...fut..." Lucy forgot how to say the future.

"Future?" Athena asked. Lucy nodded.

"There was a man and woman and there was a future me. The future me called them Mommy and Daddy. They said that they were leaving... and that they might not come back. They said that they loved me, Kissed my forehead, gave me a hair thingy and... and ran into the mist." Lucy explained. Lucy felt like the people in her dream was really her mommy and daddy. Lucy wanted a mommy and daddy really, really badly.

"What did the man and woman look like?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't remember." Lucy lied. Athena didn't look like she believed Lucy, but Athena didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go and get ready, Lucy? We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Percy said. Lucy nodded and headed to her tent. 'Maybe he is my Daddy.' Lucy thought. 'But who is my Mommy?'


	7. Annabeth takes charge

Annabeth

Chiron walked into Percy's cabin, where Annabeth was crying and the counsellors were comforting her, even Clarisse. 'Oh what does Chiron want? What on earth could he possibly say to make me feel better?' Annabeth thought. The only thing that would make her feel better is Percy, and he was missing, Annabeth had lost the only thing that has been able to comfort her, love her so dearly that he risked his life too many times to save her life. Annabeth lost her other half. Annabeth was half-dead.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"No, I'm not alright. Where is he? Where in the god's names could he possibly be? We just beat Kronos, what else does the god's want from us?" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth, maybe you shouldn't look for Percy." Chiron said. Annabeth sat up in the bunk, a shocked look on her face.

"You want me to do what?" Annabeth yelled.

"Well, you're so close to Percy that maybe..." Chiron started. Everyone knows that when Annabeth gets mad , she is exactly like Athena.

"I will search for him, even if I have to leave camp without anyone knowing and search for him on foot. Percy never gave up on me when I was kidnapped and i'm not going to give up on him. I will never burn his shroud again unless I see him dead." Annabeth said.

"Alright, you can take Blackjack, Grover call the nature spirits, and Nico head across the US, Katie, you and Connor are going to take the pegasus across the US. Come back tomorrow." Chiron ordered. Annabeth ran to her cabin, packed some stuff and jumped on Blackjack. 'Don't worry, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth thought, 'I'm coming for you.'


	8. Lucy's locket

Percy

Percy walked with the group as they made it through the forest. Athena said that they reached Utah already. According to Athena, since gods were with the demi-gods, they travel twice as fast. Lucy was getting tired.

"You ok, kiddo?" percy asked

"I'm tired." Lucy answered.

"Want me to carry you?" Percy asked. Lucy nodded. Percy picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Within five minutes, Lucy was asleep on Percy's shoulders. 'She really was tired.' Percy thought.

"She seems to like you." Lupa said when she walked next to Percy.

"I feel bad for her, she's only two and she knows about demi-gods and monsters." Percy said.

"She was a strange one." Lupa said.

"How so?" Percy asked.

"Usually, a mortal mother or father of a demi-god would bring me their child when they turned two, but that didn't happen with Lucy. I went to the Wolf House, a place where I go to pick up demi-gods. I entered the room and there was a newborn baby girl crying . There was no note, just a locket that had her name engraved in it. I turned into my human looking form so I could carry her without hurting he child. The strange thing though is that no one could read what the locket said but me. It was engraved in Ancient Greek." Lupa explained.

"Oh, so you think she's Greek?" Percy asked.

"It is possible. Over the years, I grew softer and I didn't want the baby to die because she might be Greek, so I never told my campers. i decided to make her call me Lupa instead of Mommy, like most of the two year olds. I taught her Greek and Latin. Lucy can speak them both perfectly , and Lucy always liked the water. I still don't know who her godly parent is. She smells like a demigod. I just hope someone claims her soon." Lupa explained.

"I agree." percy said. Lucy's locket fell in front of Percy's face. percy's eyes widened. On the locket was a cameo of Athena on it. Percy knew this because this was the same locket Percy gave Annabeth when she turned fifteen. Percy had Beckendorf make it so no one else could have it. Annabeth lost it one day and she never found it. 'How could Lucy have Annabeth's locket? What could this mean?' Percy thought. Percy flipped the locked over and there engraved in Ancient Greek was Lucille. Percy let go of the locket as it hanged on Lucy's neck.

"You let her keep the locket?" Percy asked.

"It seemed only right. It's her only connection to her parent." Lupa said. Percy had a sinking feeling that Lucy might have more than one parent. Then there was a growl in the forest.


	9. Promise and confusion

Percy

Percy pulled out Riptide and handed Lucy, who woke up, to Dakota. There standing in the clearing was Percy's old friend, the Minotaur.

"Didn't I kill you already? Let's make it three for three." Percy said. the Minotaur charged with hatred in his eyes. Percy yelled to the campers,

"Stand down." Reyna and others listened but kept their weapons out. The Minotaur raised his double axe. Percy blocked the Minotaur's first attack and then slashed. The Minotaur charged and it's horn went into Percy's chest. Or it should have. The horn snapped straight off. Percy caught the horn and stabbed the Minotaur with it. The minotaur was killed and the gods clapped. The campers looked at Percy with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yeah, I probably should have said that I bathed in the River Styx." Percy said.

"The Riv...River...Styx?" Reyna shuddered

"Yep. Dad, is there a river or lake around here?" Percy asked.

"Hold on." Poseidon said and closed his eyes.

"There's only one that doesn't have saltwater and is all the way in Colorado." Poseidon said.

"How much water do we have left?" Gwen asked.

"Eleven whole cartons, but we'll run out soon." Bobby said. Everyone looked at Poseidon.

"Give me a minute." Poseidon said. Poseidon stabbed his trident into the ground and water sprung forth from the ground becoming a fountain. Percy checked the water.

"Definitely has salt." Percy said. Poseidon snapped his fingers. Percy checked again.

"Ok, now it's clean. Feel free to drink up." Percy said. He was practically trampled by campers. Percy noticed that Lucy was standing at the back of the group, looking at her locket.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" Percy asked, crouching down to her height.

"I want..." Lucy stopped herself. Percy put his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked at him straight in the eye. Percy noticed that Lucy looked a lot like Annabeth.

"If there is anything you need, just talk to me or Annabeth." Percy said.

"Annabeth?" Lucy asked.

"Annabeth's my girlfriend. She would definitely like you, Lucy." Percy said.

"What is she like?" Lucy asked as Percy picked her up. They started walking over to the group, who started moving again.

"Well, Annabeth is really smart; she is the daughter of Athena. Annabeth is really kind too, just don't get her mad. Without Annabeth, I probably wouldn't be here." Percy said. 'Annabeth, I'll be back.' Percy thought and promised.

"She sounds really nice. What does she look like?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to insult Aphrodite, but Annabeth is the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Percy expected to get blasted out of the sky, but a voice went inside his head.

'Don't worry, I'm not insulted. I gave Annabeth her beauty.' Aphrodite thought into Percy's head.

'Thanks Aphrodite, for everything.' Percy thought back.

"Anyway, Annabeth has curly blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes that I get lost in, many many times. Her smile lightens up the day." percy said. Lucy turned pale and played with her locket.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I... I have seen her before." Lucy confessed.

"Really?" Percy asked.

I don't know how, but when you describe her, I had this feeling that I met her before." Lucy said. Wow, a two year old could say all of that.

"We don't know about the past, but I definitely know that Annabeth will like you when she meets you." Percy said. Lucy nodded and asked,

"Do I have to stay in the Hermes cabin?" Percy sighed, looking at Lucy's puppy dog eyes, which looked exactly like Annabeth's. 'Why does she look like Annabeth?' Percy mentally asked himself.

"Well, it's not my decision, but when you get to camp. you'll get claimed soon." Percy said.

"Promise" Lucy asked. 'Now she's definitely looking like Annabeth.' Percy thought.

"I promise." Percy said. Lucy smiled and went to sleep, her head on Percy's shoulder. Mrs. O'Leary barked and Percy shushed her. Something about Lucy is making Percy more protective of her and Annabeth. 'What's going on' Percy thought.


	10. Why

Annabeth

Annabeth searched what seemed to be the whole east coast. Nothing. That word haunted Annabeth. Not a single sign of Percy. Annabeth came back to camp, ready to cry. 'No one can see me cry, no one but him.' Percy was really the only one that Annabeth lets see her tears. When Annabeth returned to camp, not even Grover and the nature spirits could find him. Everyone took pity on the daughter of Athena. 'For once in your lives, leave me alone.' Annabeth thought.

Later that night, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a blanket and her magic cap and went to the beach. Her cap on her head, Annabeth walked to the beach. As Annabeth walked, she cried. At the beach, she breathed in the sea breeze. It reminded Annabeth of the sea and of Percy. Percy, his name always made her smile but it was also making her sad right now. Annabeth dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Why?" She screamed at the sea. "Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you take me with you? You know I would have gone anywhere with you. So why didn't you take me with you?" Annabeth screamed, knowing that no one could hear her. Annabeth looked up at the sky.

"Whatever I or Percy did to disrespect any of you, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, bring him back to me. Gods please, I beg of you, give Percy back." Annabeth screamed. Nothing happened. Annabeth was tired and got up. She didn't walk back to her cabin; she walked to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth opened the door and walked into the cabin. Annabeth locked the door. She climbed into Percy's bunk. Annabeth looked at the picture on his nightstand. The picture of him and her after their underwater kiss. Annabeth smiled at that memory.

Underwater, Percy formed the bubble so Annabeth could breathe. Annabeth took a deep breath and Percy crushed his lips onto her lips. Annabeth was smiling while she kissed him and pulled him closer. Her arms snaked around his neck while Percy lowered his arms to her thin waist. They kissed of what could have been forever. Percy sat down on the bubble while Annabeth on his lap.

"Annabeth, I've never got to finish my story with the River styx." Percy said.

"Then continue." Annabeth said.

"The thing that kept me mortal was..." Percy took a big gulp. "Was you Annabeth, you're the one that saved me." Percy said. Annabeth stared at him and then tackled him with a big kiss.

"What was that for?" Percy asked when they came up for air.

"Because you didn't die in the Styx and that you never left me." Annabeth said.

"I will never leave you of my own free will. I promise. " Percy said and kissed Annabeth one more time.

Annabeth smiled at that memory, knowing that Percy would come back.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered. Annabeth went to sleep, dreaming of her love.


	11. Parent or Parents

Percy

Percy walked and carried Lucy. Whenever Percy looked at Lucy, he thought of Annabeth.

Whenever Lucy smiled, it looked like Annabeth's smile. Reyna came up to him.

"You know, you Greeks aren't so bad." Reyna said.

"Thanks?" Percy said.

"It was a compliment. Anyways, thanks for bringing us to your camp." Reyna said.

"No problem. I just want the demi-gods to be safe." Percy said.

"Why would that be?" Gwen asked.

"Demi-gods die to early. They never live old, never do stuff that mortals do. If I could change one thing about demigods, I would change the fact that they die so early." Percy said. The girls nodded. bobby came over.

"Are you running a babysitting service, Percy?" Bobby said pointing at the sleeping Lucy Percy was carrying.

"At least he is actually taking care of the younger kids. Unlike someone." Gwen said.

"that was one time and you know it." Bobby said.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"One time, Bobby thought it would be a good idea to teach his little sibling, and I mean the two year olds, how to make a sword." Reyna explained.

"Dude." Percy said.

"What? I thought it would be good for them to know. They are the children of Vulcan." Bobby said.

"One of your brothers lost three fingers." Gwen yelled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Bobby. You are a great big brother." Bobby's brother said sarcastically. That was probably the one that lost his fingers.

"I said I was sorry. Can't you give me a break, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Sam said. Bobby rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. percy laughed and the girls giggled. Reyna looked to the sky.

"What's wrong, Reyna?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about Jason." Reyna said.

"We'll find him." Percy said.

"I hope you're right." Reyna said. Lucy started to mumble,

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go swimming?"

"Lucy keeps saying Mommy and Daddy. Does that mean she has two godly parents?" Bobby asked.

"That's impossible. We've seen her blood, it's red, not gold. Maybe she's adopted by two demigods." Gwen wondered. percy had a sinking feeling that it was something more than that. 'Lucy, who is your parent or is it parents,' Percy thought, 'I'll ask Athena later, she'll probably know.' Percy walked, carrying the baby Lucy. Question is, who is Lucy the baby of?


	12. No, impossible

Athena

Athena was, for once in her life, puzzled about Lucy. The child was beautiful, yet smart and also loved the water. What could this mean? As they walked, Artemis asked,

"What's wrong, Athena?"

"I can't seem to figure out what Lucy is." Athena confessed.

"No way, the Great Goddess Athena doesn't know something." Ares laughed, until Athena punched him in the cheek. Poseidon shook his head, while the other gods laughed.

Ares got up and started cursing.

"Ares stop cursing. We have children here." Hestia said. Ares then shut up, but Athena knew he was cursing in his brain. 'Lucy, Annabeth always loved that name.' Athena thought. Athena looked back at Percy. Lucy curly black hair covered her face as she slept. 'Annabeth always did that as a baby.' Now why would Lucy remind Athena of Annabeth? 'Could Lucy be Annabeth's child?' Athena mentally asked. 'Impossible, Annabeth would have to sleep with a man for that to happen. Plus Annabeth was fourteen when Lucy was born. Annabeth would only sleep with Percy, if she was allowed to.' Athena thought. 'But still, Lucy looks like Annabeth with black hair and brown eyes. Lucy is probably a goddesses daughter.' Athena decided. 'But I should check.' Athena thought. Athena walked over to Percy.

"Percy, can I see Lucy for a second?" Athena asked.

"Sure." Percy said and gave Lucy to Athena. Athena said thanks and started to walk with the sleeping baby. Lucy's hair was naturally curly and it was already to the middle of her back. 'Black hair, maybe her mortal father's hair colour.' Lucy looked so much like Annabeth, when Annabeth was two, it made Athena more worried. 'I need to see her eyes again.' Athena thought.

"Lucy, wake up." Athena said, shaking Lucy carefully. Lucy started to wake up. Her eyelids slowly opened. If Athena wasn't the goddess of wisdom, she would have missed this detail. But Athena saw it, for only a second. Lucy's eyes were green around the pupils and gray around the green. The green had little spikes sticking out of the green circle, mixing into the gray. Then that second went by and Lucy's eyes turned brown. 'No that's impossible. Lucy is the daughter of...' Athena thought. 'Impossible.'


	13. Hera's message

Annabeth

Two days, twelve hours and five minutes since Percy went missing. Two days, twelve hours and five minutes since Annabeth had been half dead. She felt like someone had ripped out her heart and crushed it. Annabeth only ate one meal a day. She felt like she should be dead, because the only thing that kept Annabeth alive was gone.

It was curfew and Annabeth wasn't in her cabin she was in the Poseidon cabin. Ever since Percy went missing, if she wasn't searching, Annabeth was in the Poseidon cabin. She felt like she was so close to Percy.

"All of me." Annabeth sang her song and prayed to her mother and Poseidon that Percy would come back. Annabeth fell asleep.

Annabeth's dream was different than usual. Annabeth saw Percy, herself and a girl she has never seen before, yet Annabeth knows her. Her name was Lucy. Percy and Annabeth were on a picnic blanket, their arms wrapped around each other, while the little girl was playing. Lucy's hair was jet-black like Percy's but her eyes are what captivated Annabeth. Around Lucy's pupils was green that had little green spikes sticking out. The green spikes were mixing in with the gray in the rest of her eyes. Around Lucy's neck was Annabeth's lost locket. Lucy looked so much like Annabeth, it was scary. Annabeth called,

"Lucy, don't go too far in the water."

"Ok, Mommy." Lucy called back.

"Don't worry Annabeth, it's not like Dad would drown his own granddaughter." Percy said.

"I know, but I'm still worried. We have to leave her here in two months to fight a war we might not win. What's going to happen if we don't win? If I die? Or worse, if you die?" Annabeth confessed.

"We'll win and come back. I am not leaving and neither are you. But if I do die, I'll make sure you're safe." Percy promised.

"I would rather die with you instead of live without you." Annabeth said.

"Lucy needs her mother more than she needs her father." Percy said.

"But I need you, so you can't die." Annabeth cried. Percy wiped her tears away.

"Then neither of us will die. For Lucy and for us." Percy promised and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth's dream changed again. There standing in front of Annabeth was the devil. Ok, it was Hera.

"Hera." Annabeth snarled.

"Daughter of Athena, go to the Grand Canyon, find the boy with the one shoe, and your problems shall be solved. Do it tomorrow and do not fail me. If you do, the greatest evil shall be awakening. Go." Hera ordered. Annabeth woke up in cold sweat. 'Solve my problems, Percy. I have to go to the Grand Canyon.' Annabeth thought. Then Annabeth remembered the first part of her dream. 'Lucy, why do I feel so connected to her? Why does she have my locket? Why did she call me Mommy? And who is she?' Annabeth ran and banged on the front door of the big house. Chiron opened the door in his pyjama shirt and tail curlers.

"Chiron, I need your help." Annabeth said.

"Can't this wait till morning, dear?" Chiron yawned.

"No." Annabeth said. Annabeth told Chiron about Hera's message, leaving out the first part of her dream.

"This is important. Well, tomorrow is when Butch is supposed to pick up demi-gods in the Grand Canyon from Gleeson Hedge. You can go with him." Chiron said. Annabeth nodded and ran out of the big house back to the Poseidon cabin, hoping to get some sleep, that didn't happen. Annabeth didn't care; she had a lead to find Percy.


	14. Who

Percy

Percy wasn't sleeping well, so he decided to talk to his dad, if he was awake. When Percy reached Poseidon's tent, he and Athena were talking. Percy crouched down on the side of the tent and listened to them talk.

"Are you sure, Athena?" Poseidon asked.

"Positive, had my suspicions so I checked." Athena said.

"Impossible, they never did anything together." Poseidon said.

"I know, but something happened." Athena said.

"Could she of had your ability?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened before. What if Zeus finds out?" Athena asked.

"We'll have to keep her hidden for as long as possible." Poseidon said. Percy could tell that his father was pacing.

"And her parents?" Athena asked.

"We'll tell them at camp. It would better if they knew at the same time. Until then, it will be our secret." Poseidon said. 'What are they talking about?" Percy mentally asked. Percy ran to his tent. There was Lucy, sleeping in his sleeping bag. Percy smiled and decided to let her have the sleeping bag. Lucy stirred and said,

"Percy?"

"Yes, Lucy." Percy said.

"Are we going to be at camp soon?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, get some sleep kiddo." Percy said. Lucy nodded and went back to sleep. Percy grabbed a blanket and pillow and fell asleep. 'Who were Dad and Athena talking about?' Percy asked himself mentally. 'Who?


	15. Nico drops in

Percy

After waking up Lucy and having breakfast, the Roman Campers were off again. Lucy was on Mrs. O' Leary back when Mrs. O' Leary stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Mrs. O' Leary sniffed the ground and pointed north. Then out of nowhere, Nico came out of his shadow travel. Well, Nico was tripped by some kid so he did a somersault and landed on his head.

"Ow." Nico complained.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked and said to the Roman Campers,

"Stand down, he is my cousin, Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"Hey, now can someone tell me what is going on?" Nico said. Percy did a quick run through of what is going on.

"Let me get this straight, you were sent here from Hera to bring these guys to camp, and the gods are helping you?" Nico asked.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"You do know that Annabeth is going to kill you." Nico said.

"I know, how mad is she?" Percy asked.

"Let's just say, don't be surprised if you visit the Underworld again." Nico said. Percy gulped.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys aren't going to let me go back to camp to tell everyone?" Nico asked.

"Yes Nico, this mission is too important for even Chiron to know about." Hestia said.

"I hope you guys have another tent, because I'm staying." Nico said. While walking, Percy asked,

"Who else is searching for me?"

"Everyone in camp. Grover, Connor, Katie, the Hunters, the Pegasus, so yeah that's everyone. I'm guessing it was a lie when Tyson said he was looking for you." Nico said.

"Yes, I thought it would be best if only Tyson knew." Poseidon said. Lucy was still on Mrs. O' Leary when Nico noticed her.

"Hey, I'm Nico. Who are you?" Nico asked.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said. Reyna, Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota walked up to them.

"Nico meet Reyna daughter of Mars, Gwen daughter of Minerva, Bobby son of Vulcan and Dakota daughter of Apollo." Percy said.

"Hey." They said.

"Nice to meet you guys. So what are you the daughter of, Lucy?" Nico asked.

"I don't have a parent, yet." Lucy said. Nico nodded and the group kept walking.

Sunset and everyone was setting up camp. Nico was going to be staying in the Mercury tent. Lucy didn't want to stay in the Mercury tent, so she was staying with Percy. It was the full moon tonight so Lupa howled.

"Lupa, we're trying to sleep." The Venus girls said, wearing those Proactive acne mask.

"Sorry, go back to sleep, children." Lupa said. The camp was on the base of the Missouri River in Iowa. Percy fell asleep and his dream was about Annabeth.

Annabeth was on the beach at camp, her blanket around her. She was sobbing.

"Why?" She screamed at the sea. "Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you take me with you? You know I would have gone anywhere with you. So why didn't you take me with you?" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth looked up at the sky.

"Whatever I or Percy did to disrespect any of you, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, bring him back to me. Gods please, I beg of you, give Percy back." Annabeth screamed.

Percy woke up in cold sweat. 'What have I done? I'm a monster. This is the last thing I wanted. Annabeth I'm so sorry. I'll be back, I swear on the River Styx.' Percy looked around to find that Lucy wasn't in her sleeping bag. Percy went outside to find Lucy on the bank of the river. Percy walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Percy asked.

"Mommy and Daddy, they haunt my dreams. I don't know them, yet I know them. I sound silly." Lucy said.

"No you don't. The thing about being a demi-god is that life is always crazy. Lucy, I was the kid in the last great prophecy." Percy said

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, trust me, everything is crazy when you're a demigod, so you just have to wait and see." Percy said.

"I'll find my Mommy and Daddy." Lucy said. Percy picked her up, tucked her in and fell asleep.


	16. Lost daughter

Athena

'this can't be happening, this can't be happening. How could this possibly happen?' Athena asked herself. 'Did I really give Annabeth the ability to give the man she loves a baby through thought?' After Athena and Poseidon talked, they called an emergency meeting with the gods at night. After telling the gods what happened, chaos broke out.

"This is awful, if Zeus finds out, Lucy's dead, literally." Demeter said.

"But even through thought, babies would cry. How could Annabeth not know she gave birth?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know she was pregnant, and I'm her mother." Athena said.

"No one could, expect..." Hestia started.

"Hera." The gods said.

"But how? Hera wasn't pregnant, Annabeth was." Poseidon asked.

"Hera is the goddess of children, so she knows when a woman is pregnant. Hera took Lucy after she was born, even before Annabeth knew what happened." Persephone said.

"That's why I was protective of Annabeth when she was kidnapped, I didn't even know it, but

she was pregnant. I thought I was that protective because she was a maiden." Artemis said.

"This would start another war on top of the war we have to face." Poseidon said.

"Yeah." Ares said and received glares from all of the gods. 'Idiot.' Athena thought.

"I mean, no, we don't need that." Ares said.

"Brother, we have to hide Lucy. If we don't, then I'll see Lucy in the Underworld." Hades said.

"I know. First thing first, we have to tell Percy and Annabeth that we found their daughter." Poseidon said. That was what Athena worried the most. 'How will the children react to this? I'm a grandmother.' Athena thought. 'I'm a grandma. Rhea have mercy.' This is tough.


	17. Where's Percy, where's Lucy

Annabeth

Annabeth didn't find Percy, instead she found a son of Zeus, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus. Yes, Annabeth found Jason, Piper, and Leo. Now Annabeth found out her best friend that is like a sister to her now has a little brother that no one knows about. More stuff to add to her main problem that Percy is missing. While Annabeth searched New England, she couldn't get Lucy out of her mind.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked herself. Even though she had a dream about Lucy, she felt a deep connection that was so new to Annabeth, it was scary. 'What's this feeling?' Then a voice said inside her head.

'What you are feeling is a mother's love for her child.'

'That's crazy, I don't have a kid.' Annabeth thought back.

'I beg to differ.' The voice said. Then the voice was gone. 'Child, impossible, I don't have a child. Do I?' Annabeth pushed that thought away. 'The only thing I can think about is finding Percy.' Annabeth thought about finding her Seaweed Brain and that's what she did for the three days she searched for Percy. But she still couldn't get Lucy out of her mind. 'Why do I feel this way? Is Lucy really my daughter and Percy her father? Then where is my daughter?' Annabeth thought.


	18. Great, just great

Percy

Percy couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth, her name made Percy smile. What was strange is that he felt now that he was away from her. He felt half dead. Like someone stabbed him in his Achilles spot. Percy was trying to keep a happy face, not letting anyone see him sad. It worked, but Percy swore on the River Styx to get back to Annabeth and tell that he loved her.

"Percy?" Lucy asked, breaking Percy out of his thought.

"Yes Lucy." Percy said.

"Why is the ground starting to sink?" Lucy asked. Everyone looked at the ground. The gods cursed and Hades put a shadow travel bubble around the campers and teleported the campers in the Gulf of Mexico. Poseidon put a bubble around the shadow travel bubble.

"What's going on?" Reyna asked.

"Percy, help me." Poseidon said. Percy felt that tug in his stomach and the bubble wasn't shaky anymore.

"Let me get you all to my palace before I explain anything." Poseidon said. Then he and Percy made the bubble shoot so fast across the ocean that everyone, expect Percy and Poseidon, hit the back of the bubble. The bubble didn't pop and in ten seconds, the bubble was at Poseidon's place. Poseidon ordered,

"Empty the water in the palace and put up the wall."

"Yes sir. Empty the water." The Cyclops guarding the door yelled. Then there was the sound of Cyclops saying that over and over again. Finally the doors opened. Poseidon pushed the bubble into the palace and the doors closed behind them. Poseidon held the bubble as Percy emptied the water outside of the bubble. Then the bubble popped. Percy and Poseidon were both out of breathe.

"What just happened?" Bobby asked.

"Give... us... a minute. Seawater." Percy panted.

"Here, my Lord." The naiad, that gave Percy a glass of water, said. Percy drank some of it and poured the rest on himself. Poseidon did the same thing.

"Ok, to the throne room before..." Poseidon started until he was interrupted be someone that hates Percy a lot.

"Where have you been?" Amphitrite asked. There was the queen of the sea herself.

"Not now Amphitrite. Now, could you leave?" Poseidon ordered.

"Fine." Amphitrite said and left. Hermes was about to say something.

"Not one word." Poseidon said. Hermes shut up. Poseidon brought everyone to the throne room. Poseidon ordered guards at the door and thrones next to his in the throne room. The gods sat down and Poseidon started talking.

"I know you are all wondering what has happened and why you were all rushed here. Well the greatest threat to the gods is awaking." Then Lucy yelled.

"Gaea." Everyone looked at the two year old.

"Gaea is awakening; the doors of death have opened, haven't they?" Lucy asked.

"Yes child. Athena you were right." Hades said.

"You knew?" Gwen asked.

"The prophecy said that Gaea would awaken and the door of death would open. What I'm wondering is how you knew that Lucy?" Athena asked. Lucy hid herself behind Percy and said,

"I heard the proph... proph..." Lucy forgot how to say prophecy.

"Prophecy?" Athena guessed. Lucy nodded.

"And the ground starting to sink was a big hint that Gaea was doing it." Lucy said.

"Yes child. We didn't think that she was getting this strong so fast. For years, Gaea was sleeping, thanks to Rhea. Now, she wants to be awake fully. If that happens, we will be all doomed." Hermes said.

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Right now, we have to pray that Jason will free Hera before the King of the Giants rises and Gaea." Hestia said. Great, another war. Just great.


	19. Triton gets beat up by Athena

Percy

"So what now? We can't use the land. Should we stay here?" Percy asked.

"Well, what should we do Poseidon?" Demeter asked.

"You'll all stay here. After the solstice, we shall leave for Camp Half-Blood. Carol." Poseidon called. Then a naiad walked into the room. She wore a maid outfit and was holding a silver tray.

"Yes my Lord?" Carol asked.

"Give them a tour and have the other naiads prepare rooms for them." Poseidon ordered.

"Of course my Lord. Follow me please." Carol said and bowed. The Roman Campers followed the naiad. Carol pointed out new additions to the palace.

"Who designed all of this?" Hazel, the camp's oracle, asked.

"The Heroine of Olympus herself." Carol said.

"Who?" Everyone asked. Nico and Percy laughed and Percy said,

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Your girlfriend?" Bobby asked.

"Yep." Percy said. Then Carol bumped into someone. There standing was Triton, with a hateful look. Carol was on the floor and Triton said,

"Out of my way. Oh, Hello Traitor." Percy growled and helped Carol up.

"My apologizes, my Lord." Carol said and bowed again.

"You should be sorry. Bringing this Minerva trash..." Triton started.

"Enough of you. None of Athena's children are trash. Dad welcomed them here. Get out of here before I throw you out." Percy ordered.

"Just because you're dad's favourite doesn't mean you can control me." Triton yelled.

"Carol, take the others to the forge and make sure they stay with Tyson." Percy ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Carol said.

"That won't be needed." Poseidon said. Triton bowed and asked,

"Father, why are these Minerva trash running on..."

"What did you call my children?" Athena yelled. Triton winced.

"You could learn a thing or two from your brother. May I?" Athena asked. Poseidon nodded. Triton started running and Athena chased him.

"My money's on Athena." Percy said and everyone nodded.

"Continue the tour, while I have a talk with Triton in the healing room." Poseidon said. Everyone nodded and followed Carol. After the whole tour and saying hi to Tyson, everyone went into their rooms. Lucy fell asleep during the tour so Percy just put her in the crib in his room. Nico, Dakota, Reyna, Hazel, Bobby, and Gwen were in Percy's room to talk.

"What did Triton mean when he called you Traitor?" Reyna asked.

"Well, Triton and Amphitrite still hate Athena. So they call me Traitor because I'm dating the daughter of Athena. Dad is actually happy that I'm dating Annabeth." Percy said. Everyone nodded. Bobby noticed a picture on the nightstand.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"Yep, that's Annabeth." Percy said and smiled. That was one of his favourite pictures. Standing on camp's strawberry field with a lollipop in her mouth was Annabeth. She wore her camp shirt and jean shorts with her hair cascading down her shoulders and back. Her blonde hair was shining from the sun and her natural curls looked like the princess with curls Percy knows. Her gray eyes sparkled. Annabeth wore no makeup and her natural features made her look more beautiful than ever. Beautiful is definitely a word to define Annabeth. She was beautiful without trying.

"Wow, she looks nothing like you, Gwen." Bobby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen yelled.

"The blonde hair is what makes Annabeth look different from you." Bobby said quickly.

"Nice save." Nico whispered. Lucy started to stir and woke up.

"Sleep well, kiddo?" Hazel asked.

"No, Mommy and Daddy still haunt me." Lucy said.

"You want to talk about it?" Reyna asked.

"No." Lucy said and played with her locket.

"Dude, isn't that the locket you got Annabeth that she lost?" Nico asked. Nico saw pictures of Annabeth wearing that locket.

"No, it's Lucy's locket. Annabeth just had a similar locket." Percy said. Nico nodded.

Soon it was time for bed. Percy tucked Lucy in and fell asleep himself. Percy just dreamed about Annabeth. 'I love you, Wise Girl.' Percy thought.


	20. Finally

Percy

It's the day after the solstice and Percy couldn't wait. 'Finally, I get to see Annabeth.' Percy thought. He was seeing his Wise Girl, his girl, the woman he fell in love with. Lucy couldn't wait either; she wanted to see Annabeth after seeing the picture of her.

"Well," Athena started at lunch. "I think that I should give the campers at Camp Half-Blood a warning. And no, I'm not going to tell them the actual plan." Athena said, shutting up Apollo. Everyone went to the to the corridor. Parked next to the door was Poseidon's chariot in bus form.

"Why didn't we use this to get to camp?" Some Mars kid asked.

"The bubble was a last minute thing. I didn't know Gaea was awakening that quickly."

Poseidon explained. Athena left in a puff of smoke and everyone sat down in the bus. Lucy was sitting next to Aphrodite, who dropped in with Hephaestus last time. Percy sat in the front so he was the first one out. After one minute of driving, Poseidon put the car in park and formed a bubble around the bus.

"Percy, why don't you leave first? Tell us when we should come out." Poseidon said. Percy nodded and bolted out of the door. Percy slipped out of the bubble, without popping it. Percy was on the shore of Camp Half-Blood. Soon after Percy started sprinting towards the big house calling Annabeth. Then a girl bolted out of the big house. Annabeth.


	21. He's back

Annabeth

The moment she heard his voice, Annabeth ran out of the big house faster than Nike. 'Please let it be him.' Annabeth prayed. There was Percy, running towards her. When they met, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and lifted her of the ground. Annabeth kissed him as Percy spun her around. When Annabeth's feet touched the ground again, Annabeth could just tell that everyone was watching them. Annabeth didn't care, Percy was back. Annabeth stopped kissing him and was clinging to Percy.

"I missed you." Annabeth whispered.

"I'm sorry I never want you to worry like that again. I'm sorry." Percy whispered back.

"It's ok." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you." Percy whispered. Annabeth stared at him, her eyes widening.

"What?" Annabeth whispered.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Annabeth. I'm sorry you worried so much. I love you." Percy whispered.

"I love you, too." Annabeth whispered and locked her lips with his. When they were done, Annabeth buried her face in the crook of his neck. 'He's back, thank you." Annabeth prayed.


	22. Home

Annabeth

Annabeth was happy for the first time in seven days. He was back, Percy was back. And he tells her that he loves her. Of course Annabeth loves him but she was a little surprised that he said it the minute he got back here. Everyone was giving Percy pats on the back, but Percy kept his arm around Annabeth, as if he didn't want to let her go. Annabeth didn't mind one bit.

"Sorry for making you guys worry. I brought you guys something." Percy said and flicked his right wrist. The water in the beach formed a huge, and Annabeth means huge, arch. Walking out were, the Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and Persephone. Zeus and Hera were the only Olympians not at camp. Behind the gods were demigods, wearing purple shirts that read Camp Rome. A giant wolf stood in front of demigods. Annabeth mouth was dropped opened, along with the other campers. Percy laughed and pulled her closer to himself.

"Everyone, I would like you guys to meet the Children of Rome. And this is Lupa, their trainer." Percy announced.

"Percy did you..." Chiron started.

"Yeah, I brought them here, but I had a lot of help from the gods. Thanks." Percy said. The gods nodded.

"Well, we should let you all get to know each and tomorrow we'll have a war meeting." Aphrodite said. The roman campers went with their Greek siblings until a girl with brown hair and brown eyes squealed,

"Jason." The girl was hugging Jason and kissed him. Annabeth knew this was a problem.

"Poor Piper." Annabeth said. Piper ran to her cabin, tears in her eyes.

"Who's, oh her." Percy said, pointing at Piper. She nodded. Jason looked dazed and wasn't moving, than he ran to the Zeus cabin. It didn't help that Reyna followed. Then a little girl that Annabeth knew too well came up to them.

"Are you Annabeth?" The girl asked.

"Yep, that's me. Who are you?" Annabeth asked, smiling at the girl. She looked exactly like the girl in Annabeth's dream, expect her eyes were brown. Annabeth was smiling because the girl was too cute not to smile at.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said. Around Lucy's neck was Annabeth's lost locket.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Annabeth said and picked Lucy up. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. Lucy didn't abject; in fact, she snuggled closer into Annabeth's arms. With Percy's arm around her waist and Lucy in her arms, Annabeth felt at home. Then they all started to walk to the Poseidon cabin. Halfway there, Athena wanted to talk to Annabeth.

"Come to the cabin when you're done." Percy said and took Lucy out of her arms. When they were faraway enough so they couldn't hear anything, Athena started talking.

"Annabeth, pack your bags. You're leaving..." Athena started.

"What? I don't want to leave. I just got Percy back. I..." Annabeth begged.

"Let me finish. You're leaving the Athena cabin and moving into the Poseidon cabin." Athena explained. Annabeth was shocked.

"Don't worry, Chiron and Poseidon know and they approve and I do too. So just go pack and I'll explain everything to your siblings." Athena said.

"Thanks Mom." Annabeth said and sprinted to the Athena cabin. Her siblings weren't there, so Annabeth packed everything she had and bolted to the Poseidon cabin. When she opened the door, Annabeth saw Lucy asleep on Percy lap.

"Hey." Annabeth said. Percy smiled and laid Lucy down on his bunk. Annabeth noticed a crib in the corner.

"Hey." Percy said and put Annabeth's bag on the dresser.

"What are you..."

"Dad told me. He also said that Lucy would like it better if she stayed here. Anyway, welcome to the Poseidon cabin." Percy said and kissed Annabeth's nose. 'I'm home.' Annabeth thought.


	23. One happy family

Annabeth

Once she was done packing, Annabeth was playing with Lucy. The only toy Lucy had was a teddy bear.

"Her name is Kiki." Lucy said.

"That's a pretty name. You know, you're really smart, Lucy." Annabeth said and smiled.

"I am?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, and you're the cutest thing I have ever seen." Annabeth said. Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm sorry." Annabeth said. She was worried that she said something wrong.

"No, that's really nice. You're the nicest person I've ever met." Lucy said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you and Percy. At camp, I was such the little kid that shouldn't be there. I never fit in. You two made me fit in." Lucy said. Annabeth hugged Lucy, and said.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Lucy. Percy and I know that you're going to fit here just fine. And if anyone says anything different, I'll make then take it back, personally." Annabeth kissed the top of Lucy's head. Lucy snuggled closer to Annabeth and then a voice said.

"I call first crack at them." Lucy and Annabeth turned their heads to see Percy walking towards them. Percy hugged them both.

"I'll make sure you two are both safe." Percy promised. Soon Lucy was sleep in their arms and Annabeth was starting to doze off too.

"You tired?" Percy asked.

"All the excitement made me tired." Annabeth confessed. Percy made sure Lucy was fully in Annabeth's arms before picking them both up and carried them to Percy's bunk. Percy kissed the top of Lucy's head and Annabeth's lips.

"Get some sleep you two." Percy said after laying them down.

"Percy." Annabeth called when Percy was at the door.

"Yes Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I love you." Annabeth said. Percy smiled and said,

"I love you too. Get some sleep." Percy closed the door behind him and Annabeth fell asleep.


	24. Protection

Athena

Athena smiled as she watched her daughter and granddaughter sleep.

"They seem happy." A voice behind Athena said.

"Indeed. What are you doing here, Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"This is my cabin. I wanted to see Lucy." Poseidon said.

"How are we going to tell them?" Athena asked.

"You're the goddess of wisdom." Poseidon said.

"I know but none of us have seen this happen before. She's the first and probably the most powerful." Athena said. Poseidon nodded.

"We'll tell them and the counsellors at the meeting. Make sure they take Lucy with them." Poseidon said.

"I don't think that would be a problem. They don't even know it, but they're already a loving family." Athena said.

"True, and we have to protect them from Zeus." Poseidon said. Athena nodded. Athena left in a puff of smoke and Poseidon left in a cool sea breeze.


	25. Love

Annabeth

After her nap and dinner, Annabeth was enjoying the campfire. Annabeth noticed that Piper wasn't there. 'Poor thing.' Annabeth thought. Lucy was on Annabeth's lap and Percy kept Annabeth in his arms. Lucy was singing with everyone and Annabeth thought it was the cutest thing in the world. 'Maybe she is my baby.' Annabeth thought. 'Well, I'm going to treat her like my baby.' The gods were sharing wine, but everyone could tell their was something on their minds. 'Gaea.' Annabeth thought.

Soon the campfire ended and it was time for bed. Annabeth put Lucy in one of her shirt, so it was like a nightgown on her. After tucking Lucy in, Annabeth got changed in the bathroom. She wore a blue tank top and plaid daisy dukes over her bra and underwear. When Annabeth walked out of the bathroom, she saw Percy on the bed in his jeans, and that was it. Annabeth could feel her cheeks get warm and sat herself down on Percy's lap.

"How's it going, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Good, now that I'm back here with you." Percy said and laid them both down on the bunk. Annabeth snuggled closer to him and said,

"I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back. I love you." Percy said.

"I love you too. Good night." Annabeth said.

"Night." He said and kissed her. Then they fell fast asleep.


	26. New eyes, new family

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up confused. She pulled away from Percy, wondering how she got here. Then all the memories from yesterday came to her. Annabeth sighed and laid back down on Percy's chest. Annabeth always felt protected with Percy, the way she felt with Luke. Annabeth felt happy, carefree, and at home. 'I always want to feel this way.' Annabeth thought. She looked at her watch, 6:30 it read. 'I'll give him another hour.' Annabeth thought. Then Annabeth heard a whimper. Annabeth got up and went to Lucy. Lucy looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Lucy, wake up." Annabeth said, shaking Lucy lightly. Lucy woke up with tears in her eyes. Annabeth picked her up and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Lucy said. Annabeth wiped Lucy's tears away and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream." Annabeth said. Lucy nodded.

"Let's get you ready." Annabeth said. Lucy smiled and nodded. After getting Lucy and herself ready, she decided to get Percy up. He groaned, but got up.

"Morning." Percy said and went to get changed in the bathroom. Lucy was bouncing on her bed like she wanted to reach the moon. Annabeth laughed and Percy came out. He was wearing his camp shirt and shorts. Percy saw what Lucy was doing and laughed.

"Ok, kiddo. That's enough. Breakfast is now." Percy said and got Lucy out of her crib. Together they all walked to the pavilion. Little did they know that the meeting was going to be a little different.

After breakfast, the counsellors and Lucy, went to the meeting. 'Why do they want Lucy in a war meeting?' Annabeth mentally asked. Percy was on her right, Thalia, who came with the hunters at breakfast, on her left, and Lucy right on Annabeth's lap. The gods were present and Hecate puffed into the room. No literally, Hecate was a puff of smoke when she entered the room and then she turned into her human form.

"Let's have order." Poseidon said and everyone went dead silent. The gods seemed more worried than last night.

"We believe we know who Lucy's parent is." Demeter started.

"Really, who?" Lucy asked, extremely excited.

"Well, we don't know for sure, which is why Hecate is here. We believe that someone put Mist over Lucy's eyes so everyone would think they're brown." Hestia said.

"Let me see the child." Hecate said and put Lucy on the table.

"Yep, definitely Mist on her eyes. Looks like Hera's Mist to me. Wait one minute." Hecate said. She snapped her fingers and Mist came out of Lucy's eyes and into Hecate's hand. Lucy's eyes were closed.

"Now open your eyes." Hecate ordered. Lucy opened her eyes and everyone gasped. 'No, impossible. She really is my daughter.' Annabeth thought. Lucy's eyes had green around the pupils with little spikes of green sticking out that mixed in with the gray in the rest of her eye. Annabeth looked to Percy who was pale. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand and gave her the, everything is going to be just fine, look. Lucy looked around, and asked,

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Aphrodite gave her a mirror and Lucy gasped. Lucy looked at the gods and asked,

"Who's my parent?" Lupa and Chiron were frozen and muttered.

"Impossible."

"I believe you already know, child." Athena said. Lucy turned to Percy and Annabeth. Tears stroked her cheeks and she gripped them tight. Thalia nearly fainted and Clarisse's mouth was dropped open, along with the other counsellors. Lucy sobbed on Annabeth's shoulder. 'So that dream was true, she is my daughter. And Percy's her father.' Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders and patted Lucy's back. Annabeth whispered soothing words into Lucy's ear. Lucy finally stopped crying and smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy." Lucy whispered. Percy and Annabeth nodded and smiled. They couldn't stop smiling, they had a daughter. But how did this happen?


	27. Mother's home

Annabeth

Lucy was stilling clinging to Annabeth and Percy still had his arms around both of them, as if he was afraid he was going to lose them. The other campers were stilling wondering what in Hades name was going on here. 'Good question.' Annabeth thought.

"How... how did this happen?" Lupa asked.

"Lucy is a child of thought." Athena explained.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Annabeth's thought. I apparently gave Annabeth the ability to give birth by thought. So Lucy is a child of thought." Athena explained.

"Wait, so does that mean all of the girls will have that ability?" Malcolm asked.

"Hopefully no. But I don't know for sure. Something happened when Lucy was born, though." Athena said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well, even when my children are born, they cry. But did you ever hear someone crying the day you lost your locket, Annabeth?" Athena asked. Annabeth tried to remember that day.

"I thought I did. I was sleeping then I heard a high pitched cry. I woke up and no one was there and my locket wasn't around my neck." Annabeth said. Then it hit Annabeth.

"Hera kidnapped her." Annabeth snarled. Everyone could tell she was mad. After all that Hera did to her, this was almost as bad as kidnapping Percy. Her daughter that she didn't know about, was kidnapped by Hera and brought to the Roman Camp. Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth to calm her down. It worked, but Annabeth could tell that Percy was just as mad as her. The gods nodded.

"She probably did it so Zeus wouldn't find out." Hermes said.

"What do you mean, so Zeus wouldn't find out?" Percy asked. Everyone knew that Lucy shouldn't hear this.

"Lucy, can you go back to the cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"Ok, Mommy." Lucy said and skipped towards the door.

"Zeus wants to kill her, doesn't he?" Percy asked when Lucy was gone.

"Yes, a demi-god of a big three is a threat to him, but a child of two demigods and one of her parents is a child of a big three, it makes Lucy a great threat." Poseidon explained.

"But she's just a child." Annabeth said, getting worried. 'I just got her back, I'm not letting her die.'

"Zeus doesn't care, if anything is a threat to him then he'll get rid of it. And I'm sick and tired of it. He doesn't kill his children, but when my or Poseidon's children are living, he kills them." Hades explained.

"He swallowed my mother, and she was still pregnant with me." Athena said.

"Zeus is so much like his father." A voice in the corner said. Everyone snapped their heads and standing there was a beautiful woman. Her hair was brown and curly. She wore a goddess robe that was white and was cover with beads and gold. She was pale and her face was flawless. Her eyes were brown that made everyone think she was a mother. On top of her head was a golden crown.

"Mother." Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter said.

"Hello, my children." Rhea, queen of the Titans, said.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked, pulling out his trident.

"You were always overprotective. I'm not here to fight." Rhea said.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth, Mother?" Hades asked.

"I, Rhea, swear on the River Styx that I'm not here to fight you." Rhea promised. The sky rumbled and nothing from the Underworld was here to take her away.

"Sit down." Hestia said. Rhea smiled and sat down at the table.

"To answer your first question, I'm here to help. You see, though I am thankful that Mother saved the titans, I don't want her to wake up. And I don't want the first child of two demigods to die." Rhea explained.

"I thought you wanted Gaea to awaken?" Reyna asked.

"Child, was there a female titan in the war?" Rhea asked. Everyone was shocked. None of the female titans fought in the war.

"Back in the old day, a wife was loyal to her husband. And there were only six men. Beyond the point, my sisters and I went into hiding. If our husbands found us, we would have to fight our children. Unlike my mother, we didn't want to do that. So we hid and waited for the war to be won." Rhea explained.

"If Mother rises, not only will the demi-gods and gods lose, so will the titans. I don't care if I go away and neither do my sisters, but if the gods go away, the world shall fall." Rhea explained.

"So you're here so Gaea won't awaken?" Annabeth asked, relaxing in Percy's arms.

"Yes. Now, I think we should talk about building the Argo 2." Rhea said. Leo went over the plan for the ship.

"Even with my help, we'll just be able to finish before the solstice." Hephaestus said.

"Then lets start making a hot spanking war machine." Leo said.

"What about the inside of the ship?" Annabeth asked.

"Good point, Annabeth, start designing." Aphrodite said. Aphrodite kept looking at Piper, who hasn't spoken all day. 'Sorry, Piper. You must be jealous of me. I'm so sorry.' Annabeth thought. The meeting ended and Percy and Annabeth left to go to their daughter, Lucille.


	28. I'm never letting you go

Annabeth

Annabeth was happy now that she was a mother, but she was so young. And she gave birth to Lucy when she was fourteen.

"You loved me when you were fourteen?" Percy asked.

"When I was falling, I saw how much it hurt you when it happened. And I was so happy that you never gave up searching for me that I was in love with you." She confessed.

"When Artemis was talking to you, I was close to a panic attack. I didn't want to lose you." Percy said.

"So you loved me back then?" Annabeth asked.

"Always have, always will." Percy said and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too." Annabeth said and put her head on his shoulder. When Percy opened the door to the cabin, Lucy squealed.

"Mommy, Daddy." Lucy ran up and hugged them.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not letting you two go for a long time." Lucy said. Annabeth picked up Lucy and held her close.

"Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere." Annabeth said.

"And we'll always protect you." Percy said. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders and knees. With a lift, Annabeth was in his arms bridal style and Lucy was on Annabeth's chest. The girls squealed and Percy laughed.

"Put us down." The girls said. Percy closed the door behind them and carried to the bunk. Percy dropped the girls on the bunk and climbed in after them. 'What is he doing?" Annabeth thought. Percy pulled them both close to him and said,

"I'll protect both of you." Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy. Lucy curled into a ball in between both of them. Percy and Annabeth kissed the top of Lucy's head.


	29. Christmas eve part one

Annabeth

Annabeth was happy again. Her daughter was back, Percy was back and the gods were actually with their children watching their children grow up. It's Christmas Eve and there was a huge party. And because Aphrodite was there, she made it a formal wear party. So this was how Annabeth woke up on Christmas Eve morning. Percy had his arms around her hips and she had her arms around his neck. Then someone poured cold water on them. Annabeth screamed and Percy yelped.

"Aphrodite!" They yelled as Percy wrapped the covers around them.

"Wakey, wakey. I need you up." Aphrodite said, pointing at Annabeth.

"What why, it's 6 in the morning?" Annabeth said and pulled Percy back down with her.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's go." Aphrodite said and pulled Annabeth out of bed.

"Hey. Wait, I'm not dressed yet." Annabeth said, as Aphrodite pulled her closer to the door. She was wearing her bra, underwear, and daisy dukes. Aphrodite grabbed Percy's shirt of the floor and put Annabeth it.

"Now you are, let's go." Aphrodite said and dragged Annabeth to the Aphrodite cabin. When they reached the cabin, Aphrodite kicked out her five sons and told them they could hang out with Percy.

"Now, into the shower, I need you nice and clean to do my magic." Aphrodite said and pushed Annabeth in the bathroom. Annabeth sighed and did as she was told. Annabeth was worried Aphrodite would use makeup. Annabeth finished her shower and wrapped herself in the biggest white towel she could find. Once she exited the bathroom, Annabeth was pushed into a chair. They plucked, washed, and masked her face. Aphrodite was curling her hair and said,

"You'll look great Annabeth."

"Can you not use makeup?" She asked. Everyone, except Piper, gasped.

"What? I don't like it and Percy says I don't need it." Annabeth explained.

"Well, red lipstick." Aphrodite said.

"Deal." Annabeth sighed. Aphrodite went back to work until Annabeth's stomach grumbled.

"Drew, get some food." Aphrodite ordered. Drew grumbled and left the cabin. Annabeth relaxed in her chair and asked,

"Can I at least see my daughter?" Aphrodite shrugged and asked Lacy to get Lucy. Lucy walked in with Lacy. Lucy was wearing a burgundy dress that had white on the trim and a white bow around her waist. There was a red rose in the middle of the bow. The neckline was high and the tops of Lucy's shoulders were covered. Lucy looked beautiful.

"Oh Lucy, come here." Annabeth said. Lucy walked over to Annabeth and sat on her lap. Annabeth kissed the top of Lucy's head and said,

"You look beautiful, Lucy."

"Thanks Mommy, you do too." Lucy said.

"What's Daddy doing?"

"When I left, he was heading to the arena, with the boys." Lucy said. 'That lucky Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth thought. Aphrodite kept working on Annabeth as Annabeth sat through her torture.

Finally Aphrodite was done with Annabeth's makeup and hair and it was four. It takes a goddess ten hours to do a demigods hair and makeup. Anyway, Aphrodite put Annabeth in a prom dress. It was to the floor, red silk dress, with straps, a deep v-neck, and bling on the bust and straps. Annabeth thought, 'Gods, what was Aphrodite thinking, this dress is to revealing.' But Annabeth put it on anyway. Everyone gasped when Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom. Annabeth looked into the full length mirror. The dress made her look skinny and her hair cascaded down her shoulders in curls. She didn't wear any makeup beside the lipstick, but it didn't matter, Annabeth was beautiful. Drew was glaring at Annabeth and grabbed her mother's white wine. She poured it on Annabeth, but Annabeth didn't get wet. Annabeth didn't change one bit.

"Impossible." Drew screamed. Aphrodite looked mad.

"What's impossible?" Aphrodite asked.

"She's the daughter of Athena, but she doesn't need any makeup, and she looks like you. It's not fair." Drew whined.

"Annabeth is blessed because she knows how to work it. Now for throwing my wine at her, I curse you for the whole week to look like a hobo." Aphrodite yelled. Drew's clothes changed, but Annabeth didn't see the after effect, she and Lucy were heading back to the Poseidon cabin. But they did hear Drew's high pitched scream. They laughed and reach the cabin. Annabeth opened the door to find Percy wearing a black tuxedo. Percy smiled and walked over to his girls.

"You two look beautiful. Should we go?" Percy asked. The girls nodded and they walked to the party that was held at the pavilion.


	30. Christmas eve part two

Annabeth

they walked to the pavilion. Well, Percy and Annabeth walked while Lucy ran in the snow. The gods decided to bring in no-melting snow, and it was seventy five degrees outside. In the middle of the pavilion was a christmas tree. Annabeth was shocked the gods did this for the kids. The other campers were already dancing and eating the food. Annabeth pulled Percy towards the dance floor. They started dancing.

"You got better at dancing." Annabeth whispered. Percy laughed and whispered,

"Not really." Annabeth smiled and buried her head in the crook of Percy's neck. They danced to 'Today Was a Fairytale.' by Taylor Swift. Lucy came over to them and asked,

"Can I?" Annabeth smiled and picked up Lucy. Lucy was in Annabeth arms and Percy lowered his arms to Annabeth's waist. They danced like that for who knows how long. Then the Christmas tree was struck by lightning. Marching towards the pavilion was Zeus. Hera was behind him, trying to make him go home. Percy pulled Annabeth and Lucy behind him and got out Riptide. The other campers and gods did the same.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Zeus asked. Hera mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"A child of the Hero and Heroine of Olympus. We can't have that now, can we?" Zeus asked.

"Zeus, she's only a child." Hera said.

"Who lived two years more than she was supposed to. Hand me the girl." Zeus said. The Olympian formed a 'U' around Zeus.

"Zeus, we don't have time for this." Poseidon said.

"Wrong, that girl is a threat..." Zeus started.

"To monsters, give her a chance." Athena said.

"She's too powerful to live." Zeus said. "I'm the King, so hand me the girl." No one moved.

"Stop acting like your father, Zeus. This is childish." A female voice said.

"Mother." Zeus growled.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to the woman who gave birth to you and saved you?" Rhea asked.

"I don't care. I want that little girl dead." Zeus whined.

"Will you ever grow up? You know, power isn't everything. I want you to listen to me, your mother. Gaea is rising whether you like it or not. I'm willing to help protect this family. Step up and do your part, or give that crown of yours to Poseidon, because he's done more to protect his family than you have. You maybe the King, but that never meant that you were ready. You still might not be ready. So, what are you going to do? Fight your family to kill a little girl who hasn't done anything or fight with your family to stop Gaea. Because if Gaea rises, do you think she'll skip you? If you do, you're wrong. You're going to be her first target. What's your decision?" Rhea said. Zeus paled, the glare that his mother gave him was worse than Athena's.

"Zeus, look at me," Rhea ordered. Zeus looked at his mother straight in the eye. Then he looked at Poseidon.

"You better win Poseidon." Zeus growled and left in the breeze. Annabeth could feel Lucy shaking or was it herself. Percy turned and looked at her in the eye. Annabeth practically collapsed in his arms. She gripped Lucy for dear life. 'This isn't like me.' Annabeth thought. Lucy started crying. Annabeth said soothing words into Lucy's ear. Percy watched them and hugged them. They were safe, for now.


	31. Perfection

Percy

what just happened, made Percy more worried than ever. He knew that he had to protect Lucy. And that Annabeth would protect Lucy too. Percy will protect them both, because he can't lose them. Percy patted their hairs as he held them close.

"We need a meeting." Percy said. Everyone nodded. The campers cleaned up the mess as the counsellors and the gods had a meeting. Hera was practically hiding behind Rhea.

"So, what happened?" Athena asked.

"Well, Zeus was wondering where everyone was. I tried to keep him from finding out, but he forced the answer out of me." Hera said.

"How?" Athena asked.

"A wife can't lie to her husband." Hera said. Rhea started laughing her head off.

"A wife... Can't lie... ha, honey welcome to the twenty first century. A little white lie won't have hurt him." Rhea said.

"But, I have to be the perfect wife." Hera said.

"Hera, not even a titan is perfect, no one is. I wish you learned that before you had Hephaestus." Rhea said.

"Thank you." Hephaestus said.

"I said I was sorry." Hera complained.

"Beyond the point, you're the goddess of family, but that doesn't mean you're the goddess of perfection. What does family mean?" Rhea asked.

"Well," Hera started.

"Family is a group of people that you love, that you want to protect. You need to learn to accept your family for their differences, Hera. And you also have to stop killing Zeus children." Rhea said.

"I didn't kill anyone." Hera said.

"Hera, you made Hercules go mad, and that made him kill his family. Your job as the goddess of family means that you have to make families and keep them sane, not destroy them." Rhea said.

"He got what he..." Hera started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Did Hercules do anything to you? No. You can't take your anger out on Zeus' children. Does Aphrodite kill Hephaestus's children? No. Learn to accept your step-children." Rhea said.

"I did, Jason's here." Hera said.

"You made my mom give you me." Jason said.

"We already went over this." Hera said.

"Hera, Jason has a point. That crown on your head doesn't really belong to you." Rhea said. Then Rhea covered her mouth, like she wasn't supposed to say that. Percy looked at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. Annabeth shrugged. Athena looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, it doesn't belong to me?" Hera asked.

"I have said too much already. I will tell you when the true queen takes charge." Rhea said.

"Mother." Hera cried.

"That isn't important right now, let's talk about what you did to Lucy." Rhea said. Annabeth winced and tightened her grip on Lucy and Percy. Percy gave Annabeth a kiss on her temple and it calmed her down. 'This might make Annabeth really mad.' Percy thought.

"Ok, I knew that Annabeth was forming Lucy in thought. If Zeus found out, say bye to Lucy. So when the baby was forming in the mist of thought created by Annabeth, I took Annabeth's locket off of her neck then took Lucy once she was fully created. I gave her to Lupa, knowing that Lupa would take care of the child, and that Zeus wouldn't find her." Hera explained.

"Why didn't you at least tell me?" Annabeth asked.

"If you knew, Zeus would've known." Hera explained. Annabeth softened, or at least Percy thought she did. The meeting ended as everyone went to bed. 'Who is the goddess that Hera's crown belongs to?' Percy wondered as he and Annabeth cuddled in bed. 'Who?'


	32. Marked and warned

Athena

The true queen, this made Athena more puzzled than usual. 'Who is she?' Athena wondered. She couldn't sleep, so Athena went for a walk. She reached the beach and saw someone was there. 'Poseidon, what is he doing out here?' Athena mentally asked. When she reached him, she asked,

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, I was wondering who the true queen is." Poseidon said, keeping his eyes on the ocean.

"Same. Who could she be?" Athena wondered out loud.

"Let's hope she's isn't like Hera." Poseidon said.

"Why would that be, Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"Well, my sister isn't smart. You would make a better queen." Poseidon said. Athena could feel the blush in her cheeks. Lucky for her, Poseidon was still looking at the sea.

"Really?" Athena said cool and collected.

"You think things through. Compared to Hera, you'll think of all the possibilities and you know which one is the right choice. That's why you would be a better queen, Athena." Poseidon explained and smiled at her. Athena thanked Rhea it was dark out, because she was blushing scarlet.

"Well, I'm going to call it a day. Are you coming?" Poseidon asked as he passed her.

"No, I'll be out here thinking." Athena said. Poseidon laughed.

"You're always thinking, Athena." Poseidon said and left. Athena sighed and kept walking.

'Why am I feeling this way? Oh no, I'm in love.' Athena thought. 'No.' Athena kept walking until she saw a woman. Amphitrite.

"Athena, stay away from my husband." Amphitrite said.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked.

"Don't be stupid, he's flirting with you. Stay away or else." Amphitrite threatened.

"Or else what? Do you think it's smart to threaten me, the goddess of wisdom?" Athena asked.

"If you hurt me, Poseidon will leave your little alliance. He'll hate you and I can make him believe that you hurt me. Stay away or else." Amphitrite warned and left in the tide. Athena left for bed, knowing that Amphitrite was right.

When Athena entered her room, she raised her hair up and saw that thing on the back of her neck. It was like a tattoo. It was a multi-colored mark that she had since birth. It seemed to be the mark of a crown, or something. Athena never knew what it meant, and she still doesn't. Or does she?


	33. Connor passes out again and again

Annabeth

Annabeth was tired after what just happened at camp. When she cuddled up with Percy, Percy whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Annabeth whispered. They were whispering because Lucy was asleep on Percy's chest. Annabeth was stroking Lucy's back. 'Our baby.' Annabeth thought.

"Lucy's our baby, Percy. All ours." Annabeth whispered. Percy smiled and whispered,

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Percy kissed Annabeth's temple. Annabeth snuggled closer to her family. Well it's not complete but close enough for Annabeth.

"Can't we stay like this?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"We're staying here." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth asked, pushing up onto her hands to stare at Percy.

"I love you and Lucy. This is the safest place in the world for us. All I care about is your and Lucy's safety. So, I think it's best if we stay here." Percy explained.

"But, what about school?" Annabeth asked.

"We have to survive the war before even thinking about school. And I think I would have gotten kicked out anyway." Percy said. Annabeth stared at him.

"I..." Annabeth started. Annabeth shocked Percy as much as herself when she crushed her lips onto Percy's.

"I want to stay here with you and our baby." Annabeth said.

"Then we'll stay here." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. Then they fell asleep, in their new home, with their baby girl.

The next morning, let's just say that Lucy was really jumpy.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up. It's Christmas. Wake up." Lucy said, jumping up and down on Percy's bunk. Of course, they woke up the second Lucy started jumping.

"We're up, we're up." Percy groaned as he grabbed his jumping daughter. Annabeth laughed and started tickling her daughter. Lucy laughed and screamed,

"Mommy, stop. Uncle." Annabeth laughed and stopped tickling Lucy.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." Percy said. Lucy became sad.

"I didn't get you two, anything. I didn't..." Lucy started. Percy and Annabeth hugged her and said,

"You're our present."

"I love you two." Lucy said.

"We love you too." They said and gripped Lucy tight.

"Well, let's get dressed." Annabeth said. Once they got dressed, Annabeth got Lucy's present out. She and Percy quickly left to get Lucy a Christmas present.

"Lucy, we have something for you." Annabeth said. Lucy quickly ripped open the present and pulled out a dagger. Now, everyone knows that giving a dagger to a two year old is a bad idea. But when you're a demigod, those rules go out the window.

"I love it. Can I train with it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, only if Mommy is with you and don't use it unless you are fighting monsters." Percy said.

"Ok Daddy." Lucy said and put the dagger on her belt. Annabeth picked up Lucy as Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. Together they went outside to enjoy Christmas.

After breakfast, Katie and Connor returned with the Pegasus. They landed in the pavilion.

"Bad news guy, we didn't find..." Katie started then she spotted Percy.

"Why do we bother searching for you? You always come back, Percy." Katie said. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner. This guy wanted to stop at Dylan's Candy Bar." Katie said, pointing at Connor. Travis said,

"Dude, you didn't get me any?"

"I did but..." Connor started.

"Connor and the horses ate it all." Katie said. Travis groaned and mumbled something.

"Anyway, why are all the gods here?" Katie asked as she wrapped her arms around Travis' waist. They started dating after Travis saved her during the war.

"It's a long story." Annabeth said.

"Before we start, what's with the kid?" Connor asked. 'This is going to be good.' Annabeth thought.

"Well, Lucy here is our daughter." Annabeth said, gesturing to herself and Percy. Katie's mouth dropped as Connor collapsed on the spot.

"Oh Connor." Hermes grumbled, shaking his head.

"Is he out?" Clarisse asked. Travis knocked on his brother's head.

"Yeah, out cold. Give me a minute. Dude, the Aphrodite girls are in their bikinis." Travis said. Connor sat up and said,

"Where's my camera? Ah, what happened? I had a strange dream that Percy and Annabeth had a kid."

"Yeah, that wasn't a dream." Travis said. Connor, once again, passed out.

"Not again, Percy, can you..." Travis started. Percy made the water from the beach come out and land on Connor. Connor woke up, saying.

"What's your problem, man?"

"I was going to say help me get him to the cabin, but I guess that works too." Travis said.

"Now, can someone tell us wants going on?" Connor asked. After giving Connor and Katie a quick run through of everything that happened the past week, and pouring more water on Connor, everyone went back to eating breakfast.

Katie was hanging out with Annabeth.

"You saved Travis some candy, didn't you?" Annabeth asked. Katie smiled and held up a bag of candy.

"When did you become a daughter of Hermes?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess my boyfriend is rubbing of me." Katie said.

"You're not the only one." Annabeth said and saw her boyfriend chase their daughter.

"Did he?" Katie asked.

"Did he what?" Annabeth asked.

"Propose to you. You're the mother of his child. He should propose to you." Katie said.

"We might not win the war, Katie. I just want to spend my time with him and our daughter." Annabeth sighed.

"I think you guys are going to win." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie. If you do get married, you're in the bridal party." Annabeth said. The two laughed. 'Marriage.' Annabeth thought. 'I don't know if I'm ready for that. Yet, I want to.' Annabeth decided that if she and Percy did get married, it would be after the war.


	34. Annabeth's locket

Annabeth

Annabeth dropped Lucy off with Katie while she and Percy got some private time, alone on the beach. Percy was holding her hand making sure she was close to her. In Annabeth's back pocket was the new watch Annabeth got for Percy. Percy wanted one that didn't turn into a shield. Percy sat down in the sand. 'What is he doing?" Annabeth thought. Percy patted the sand next to him, inviting Annabeth to sit next to him. Annabeth sat down, only to be pulled into Percy's arms. Of course Annabeth didn't abject; in fact, she turned so she was looking at Percy in the eye and kissed him deeply. They broke free, for air and their foreheads touched.

"Merry Christmas, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth reached into her back pocket and pulled out Percy's present. Percy smiled and kissed the top of Annabeth head. Percy then grabbed the stink on bow that was on the present and put on Annabeth's head.

"What are you..." Annabeth started.

"You're my present. I don't need anything else beside you and Lucy." Percy said.

"What about your mom?" Annabeth asked.

"You know what I mean, Annabeth. [Enter curse word here.] Mom, how are we going to tell her about Lucy?" Percy asked. Then it clicked with Annabeth that she would have to tell their mortal parents about their daughter.

"Your dad's going to kill me." Percy said.

"One, you can't die. Two, my dad will try to hurt you. Three, we'll tell them tomorrow. We'll Iris message my dad in the morning and then we'll visit your mom." Annabeth explained.

"This is why you're the smart one." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and asked,

"Are you going to unwrap your present or not?" Percy nodded and opened the box. Percy put on his new Rolex watch.

"It's great. Now, for your present." Percy said. Percy reached into his pocket and got out a locket. It was exactly like her old one expect it had her name engraved in the back in Ancient Greek.

"Hephaestus and Aphrodite helped me this year. Hephaestus hand made it and Aphrodite made sure that you couldn't lose it. And she said she left something in the locket." Percy said. Annabeth opened the locket to find a picture of a newborn baby girl. She had black hair and eyes of gray and green.

"Lucy." Annabeth gasped. She could feel her tears coming.

"Aphrodite came one day to the Roman Camp and took pictures of every single kid, surprisingly, the day after Lucy showed up at the camp. So she put the picture in the locket and gave me the same picture that I have in my wallet." Percy explained. Annabeth let the tears run down her cheeks as she kissed Percy. Percy pulled back and asked,

"Why are you crying?" He wiped her tears away.

"We weren't able to see her as a baby." Annabeth said.

"I know. I wish we could. But she's here now and we can see her grow up." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Percy pushed Annabeth's hair back as he put the locket on Annabeth's neck.

"It looks beautiful on you." Percy said.

"Thank you. I love you." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too." Percy said. They stay there for a while until they left to pick up Lucy and go to bed. 'Best Christmas, ever.' Annabeth thought.


	35. One down, one more to go

Annabeth

The next day, Annabeth was the first one up. Even though, she didn't want to tell her dad she has a kid, but Annabeth knew she couldn't hide Lucy forever. So she decided to get Percy up. She started shaking him.

"Percy, get up. Please, we have to tell my dad about..." Annabeth started but Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. Percy buried his face in her hair.

"You need to relax; everything is going to be fine." Percy whispered.

"I can't relax; we have to tell my dad that I was pregnant when I was fourteen and that we have a two year..." Annabeth complained until Percy stopped her with a kiss.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm worried too, but we have to do this so I'm going to get dressed." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Once Percy and Lucy were ready, Annabeth Iris messaged her dad at ten in the morning, knowing that it was seven in California. Annabeth was tapping her foot and gripping Percy's hand really tightly. And by really tightly, Annabeth means that if Percy's didn't have the curse of Achilles, he would be bleeding. Lucy was in Percy's arm. Finally, Iris got through to Dr. Chase. He was drinking his coffee while Bobby and Matthew were fighting over a toy from the cereal box and Mrs. Chase was cooking eggs.

"Dad." Annabeth said. Dr. Chase turned towards the message and smiled.

"Annabeth, Percy, good to see you two again. How's camp?" Dr. Chase asked, not noticing Lucy in Percy's arms.

"Good." Percy said. Bobby asked,

"Who's the kid?" Lucy crossed her arms and said,

"The kid has a name."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling you guys." Annabeth said, and took a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Lucy, our daughter." Annabeth said. Everyone froze. Bobby and Matthew dropped their spoons, Mrs. Chase mouth dropped, and Dr. Chase collapsed on the stop.

"Oh no, not again. Bobby, Matthew, help me get your father to the sofa. Then we'll talk." Mrs. Chase ordered. Bobby and Matthew nodded and helped their mom get Dr. Chase off the floor and on the sofa.

"Ok, how did this happen?" Mrs. Chase asked. Annabeth and Percy went through the whole created by thought thing.

"I see, well I'll explain to your father when he wakes up." Mrs. Chase said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chase. We have to go." Percy said. They said their goodbyes and ended the message.

"They took that better than I thought." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and so did Lucy.

"Is Grandpa going to be ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he does that whenever he's shocked." Annabeth explained. 'One mortal family down, one more to go.'


	36. Thalia's missing

Annabeth

Annabeth was heading to the big house with Percy and Lucy. They knocked on the door and talked with Chiron.

"Chiron, we need to leave camp." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Chiron asked. Then a woman came in. She wore a silver leotard and had silver hair. She also had a silver tail.

"Lupa, your back." Chiron said.

"Lupa." Annabeth, Percy, and Lucy said.

"Yep, this is my human form. Anyway, is there a problem?" Lupa asked.

"We need to leave camp to show my mom Lucy." Percy said.

"Well, I say they should go." Lupa said.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, this is your strongest campers, let them go." Lupa said.

"Thanks Lupa." Percy said and pulled Annabeth and Lucy to the car. Annabeth could tell that Percy wanted to tell his mother as soon as possible to get it done and over. In Percy's car was a car seat for Lucy and a note.

"What does the note say?" Percy asked.

"Well, 'Dear Percy and Annabeth, I thought you two would need this. Love, Aphrodite.'" Annabeth said. Percy shrugged and put Lucy in the car seat. When Percy and Annabeth were buckled up, Percy started driving to Manhattan. Percy kept tapping his fingers with nervousness. Annabeth put her hand over his.

"Calm down, Percy. Your mom will take the news just fine." Annabeth said.

"I don't know how my mom will react, she's three months pregnant." Percy said. Annabeth sighed and knew that he was right. A pregnant woman is unpredictable so anything can happen. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and said,

"I think she'll take it just fine." Percy smiled and said,

"She already considers you apart of the family, so I think you're right." Annabeth smiled back and held Percy's hand tightly.

The traffic wasn't as bad as usual. They reached Mrs. Jackson house before noon. Annabeth got Lucy out of her car seat.

"Now, you can't say that we're your mommy and daddy until we tell Grandma about you. Deal?" Annabeth asked.

"Deal." Lucy said. Percy walked them through the apartment building until they reached Mrs. Jackson's apartment. Percy whipped out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Mom." Percy called into the house.

"Percy? You're back." Mrs. Jackson said as she walked out of the kitchen. She smiled and hugged the two. Then Mrs. Jackson noticed Lucy.

"Hello, what's your name?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Lucy." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Well, let's sit down and talk." Mrs. Jackson said. So Percy and Annabeth sat down on the loveseat while Mrs. Jackson was on the recliner. Lucy was on Annabeth's lap.

"So how was camp?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Good, Mom there's something we have to tell you." Percy said. He took a deep breath and gripped Annabeth's hand.

"Mom, Lucy here, is our daughter." Percy said. Mrs. Jackson mouth dropped and she looked at Percy to Annabeth, and then to Lucy.

"How is she your daughter?" Mrs. Jackson asked. Percy and Annabeth explained the whole, created by thought, routine again. Mrs. Jackson nodded every once and awhile.

"Well, I'm a grandma now?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Sorry? This is great news. Don't be sorry. I'm happy to be a grandma." Mrs. Jackson said, smiling. Percy breathed out a sigh of relief.

They talked and Mrs. Jackson played with her granddaughter. Percy and Annabeth watched this from the kitchen. Percy smiled and held Annabeth closer to his left side. Annabeth smiled back, thinking that this was easy. She put her hand on Percy's right shoulder and held him close. Percy kissed Annabeth temple. Soon it was time for them to leave and they said their goodbyes. Annabeth was smiling the whole way home.

In the car, Percy asked,

"How were we able to Iris message your dad? Iris..."

"Mom says that after the solstice, Zeus let her work again." Annabeth explained. Percy nodded and kept driving. When they reached camp, Piper came running up to them.

"Where's the fire, Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia's missing. The hunters didn't see her at lunch and she wasn't with Jason. We've been searching for her for the past three hours." Piper explained. Annabeth looked at Percy. He was almost as pale as her.

"Piper, take Lucy to the big house. Annabeth, let's..." Percy stopped when there was a scream.


	37. The return of a friend

Annabeth

Annabeth gripped Lucy tightly as she, Percy and Piper sprinted towards the scream. Annabeth gasped at what she sees at the hill. There was Luke, covered in blood and cuts, being dragged by Thalia. Thalia, herself was covered with cuts, but not as bad as Luke. Thalia was crying and Luke was out cold. Annabeth felt pain, but she didn't cry, she and Percy ran up to them and asked,

"How did..."

"That's not important, just heal him." Thalia screamed through more tears. Apollo put Luke on the ground and started to heal Luke. Thalia was sobbing on Annabeth's shoulder. Thalia seemed broken. Not the strong, powerful Thalia that Annabeth grew up with.

"He's all healed. Someone help me get him to the big house." Apollo said. Percy nodded and put Luke's arm on his shoulder. With a lift, Apollo and Percy started to drag Luke to the big house. Thalia was still sobbing on Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth was saying soothing words. 'What is going on?' Annabeth thought.

Apollo and Percy placed Luke on the bed and then there was a meeting. Thalia was still sobbing.

"Thals, please tell us what happened." Annabeth begged. Thalia nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I wanted to go for a walk in the woods. So I walked and when I reached the entrance of the Labyrinth, I saw a body laying face down next to it. I ran to the body and turned it over. And it was Luke." Thalia said.

"So, when Gaea opened the Doors of Death, she also opened the Gates of Elysium." Athena said.

"I was about to get some help when he woke up. Luke looked at me and said my name as if he was dreaming. Then he hugged me and said he was sorry." Thalia said.

"Did you hurt him?" Phoebe asked.

"What? No, I need answers out of him." Thalia yelled at her second in-command.

"So, then we talked. Luke said that, like Athena said, Gaea opened the Gates of Elysium. Luke said that himself, Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, and Michael, plus a few others that died in the war, talked about who should leave first. Luke said that everyone voted that he should go back first. So Luke did, and I found him."

"We talked some more. You should have seen his face when I told him about Lucy. I swear his jaw was going to drop off his face. He said congrats. Then there was a rumbling in the forest. Then an extremely sharp pin cut Luke's shoulder. Then more pins came and they cut me and Luke. We were surrounded by the pins and it wouldn't end. Luke pulled me out of the forest and we were at the base of the hill on the mortal side. Whoever attacked us didn't follow. Luke tried to shield me when we were attacked, so he was more hurt than me. He lost so much blood that he collapsed. So I dragged him up the hill, knowing that it was my fault that he was hurt because of me." Thalia finished. Tears stroked Thalia's cheeks again. 'Poor Thalia.' Annabeth thought.

"The daughters of Danaus." Athena said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Some of the most wicked women to ever live. The myth says that Danaus had 50 daughters while Danaus' twin, Aegyptus, had 50 sons. When the twins' father died, the twins fought over their father's inheritance. Aegyptus came up with a plan. His sons will marry his brother's daughters. The Oracle back then warned Danaus that Aegyptus was planning to kill the 50 daughters. So Danaus and his daughter ran away. Aegyptus found the daughters and the daughters married the sons. But before the weddings, Danaus gave all of his daughter an extremely sharp hairpin to kill the sons. All the daughters, but one, killed the sons. When the daughters died, each of them except for the one that didn't kill her husband, were sent to Tartarus." Athena explained.

"So they escaped?" Annabeth asked. Athena looked to Hades.

"Yes, they were probably the ones who attacked you, Thalia." Hades said.

"Wait, they're still at camp." Percy said. Everyone gasped and pulled out their weapons. When everyone went outside, standing there was 49 women. Each of them had a smug look on their faces and they pointed there pins. Lucy was still in Annabeth's arms. 'She can't be here.' Annabeth thought. Lupa ran up to Annabeth.

"Lupa, make sure Lucy's safe." Annabeth said and handed Lucy to Lupa. Lupa nodded and sprinted back into the big house.

"Well, well, all of the gods are here. What an honour? But we have a job to do today. Girls, fire." The oldest of all the girls said. The girls throwed their knives. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth and the knives didn't hit them.

"Bring me the head of the Son of Poseidon. He'll be the first sacrifice to Gaea." The oldest yelled. The girls charged and so did the campers. 'They have terrible skills. Lucy could do better.' Annabeth thought as she took down her fifth witch. Percy was back to back with her and he was on his tenth. Soon, only the oldest was standing. But she smiled.

"Impressive. Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Dorian." Dorian said.

"From the sea." Poseidon mumbled.

"Exactly Grandfather. I was given that name because I was the only one who could do this." Dorian said. A huge tidal wave formed behind her. It was about to cover camp, but it went back into the ocean. Percy had his hand up and the wave spiralled around his arm.

"You know, that power of your isn't that powerful." Percy said. The water turned into an ice javelin and Percy threw it at Dorian. Dorian tried to turn it back to water but the javelin went through her chest. She was dead and so were her sisters. 'Was this the best Gaea got? Big deal, we can take it.' Annabeth thought, a bit cocky.


	38. True queen

Athena

Athena knew that this was just a starter. Gaea probably had something else in store for them. 'Stay on your toes.' Athena noted. Soon, there was a hiss. 'No.' Athena thought. Athena searched the area for that hiss. Then a female's laugh that got everyone's attention. Walking towards the group was a woman that hates Athena a lot. She was in a short dress that was connected with shorts. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses and her hair was snakes. Strapped to her back was a spear. Athena stepped in front of everyone and threw up her shield. It will protect everyone inside the shield and they'll be able to see the battle without turning into stone. Then Athena threw her shield around the campers. Medusa reached Athena.

"My, my, it's been a while, hasn't it Athena?" Medusa asked.

"I see you're still a gorgon." Athena said. Medusa glared and said,

"Because of you, and now you're going to pay."

"Ha, you can't beat a goddess."

"You would be surprised. I stayed in Tartarus after your daughter and that son of Poseidon defeated me. And while I was there." Medusa said and she started to glow bright brown.

"Gaea blessed me. So I could kill you. That shield of yours may protect their eyes, but your eyes aren't protected." Medusa said, and pulled off her glasses. Athena looked at Medusa straight in the eye, but she didn't turn to stone.

"I'm your creator, so your power doesn't affect me." Athena explained. Medusa hissed and pulled out her spear. Athena flicked her wrist and her spear came out. Athena knew that she was going to have to cut her dress so she could fight. So Athena ripped her dress until it was to the middle of her thigh. Athena was in her in her starting position when Medusa charged.

'She's fast.' Athena thought. Medusa and Athena's staff's met. Strength versus strength, Athena and Medusa were even. Athena kicked Medusa in the stomach. Medusa was sent back, but her spear was still in her hand. Athena charged, her spear pointing at Medusa. Medusa stuck her spear into the ground and when Athena was close enough, Medusa was in a handstand on her spear. '[Swear.]' Athena thought when Medusa kicked Athena. Athena was sent flying in the air, but Athena turned so she was doing a backhandspring. Both women were panting, but kept fighting. Lunging, stabbing, and blocking, the women didn't stop.

Ten minutes passed, the campers were cheering on Athena. Athena's dress was torn. Her right shoulder was bleeding ichors and her dress was now a one shoulder. 'This is my most revealing outfit.' Athena thought. Her dress was ripped under her breast and she was bleeding. Medusa wasn't any better. She had a huge gash down the front of her dress and she was bleeding gold dust. She lost the heads of almost all of her snakes. Medusa cursed.

"Yield." Athena said. Medusa smiled, and then she moved faster than Nike, literally. One second later Medusa smiled behind Athena and yelled,

"For Gaea." Medusa stabbed her spear into the back of Athena's neck. But the tip of the spear was aimed perfectly at Athena's mark. The mark made a force field around Athena and Medusa was pushed back into Athena's protection shield. A light surrounded Athena. When the light was gone, Athena looked down and gasped. 'This is my most revealing outfit.' Athena thought. The armour on her chest was a deep v-neck and had a gem that changed to every gem known to Athena. The gem was literally the only thing that connected her armour together. Her chest armour was like wearing a bra made of bronze. She was wearing a skirt that was made of bronze and it was covered with gems on the belt. There were bronze spikes that hung on her skirt. Strapped to Athena's back was a bow, quiver, and her spear would be there if she wasn't fighting. On Athena's wrist were gold cuffs that hid knifes. The belt on Athena's skirt held a sword in the back. Athena's left thigh had a lot of arrows for her bow and quiver. Athena's right thigh had a pistol that could change into any type of gun and it had an infinite amount of bronze bullets. Now, this would way someone down carrying all this stuff, but Athena didn't feel any extra weight on her. Athena covered her mouth with her left hand to cover her gasp. But Athena tasted metal when her left hand was covered over her mouth. Athena looked at her left hand and there was gold ring on her left ring finger that had all the birthstones in it and it was engraved, Queen Athena.

"What? Impossible." Medusa gasped and screamed. Everyone were frozen in shock, expect for Rhea who was smiling.

"You know Medusa; you might have been blessed by Gaea. But I think I was just blessed by the Fates." Athena said.

"My spear was forged so I could kill you. Not even in your roman form can you defeat me." Medusa said. Athena smiled and noticed she was all healed. Medusa charged but Athena used the same moved Medusa just used. But this time it worked. Medusa head was cut off and Medusa was dead. Athena waved her hand and the shields were down. Everyone ran to Athena. Athena placed Medusa's head in a sac and tied it up tightly. Everyone was still staring at Athena.

"How... How did...?" Poseidon started but trailed off.

"I have no clue." Athena admitted. Rhea laughed and said,

"Look what's on your head, Athena." Everyone gasped and Aphrodite handed a mirror to Athena. Hera's crown was on Athena's except it was more beautiful. Hera's crown had a ruby in it, but this crown had every one of the birthstones. Athena's jet black hair was perfectly curled and clean. Her face didn't have makeup but she didn't need it. She and Annabeth looked exactly the same expect their hair colour was different.

"I'm... I'm..." Athena started but stopped.

"Hail, the greatest of the goddesses. The True Queen of the Gods. Hail, Athena, True Queen of the Gods." Rhea announced. The campers knelt, even her children. The gods bowed and so did Rhea. Athena was dazed. 'I'm the Queen.' Athena thought. Then the colour drained out of her. Using her new powers drained her so much that she collapsed in the arms of the closest to her. Poseidon's arms.


	39. The untold prophecy

Annabeth

'How?' That was the question on Annabeth's mind when her mother changed her outfit, power, and title. At first, Annabeth really did think that her mother wasn't going to win. Medusa's blessing from Gaea made her the goddess slayer. But when Athena was blessed by the Fates, it was a miracle. Once the battle was over, Athena passed out.

"Mom." Her and her siblings cried. Poseidon put his hand on her forehead.

"She's fine, she's just tired." Poseidon explained. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. Hera was glaring at Athena.

"How can she be the queen? I'm Zeus' wife." Hera asked Rhea.

"Simple, brush the hair off the back of her neck." Rhea said. Poseidon did as told and he turned pale. He was speechless, and when Annabeth saw her mother's, she could see why Poseidon was pale. 'Mom was marked.'

"That is why." Rhea said. Everyone looked at her to continue. Rhea looked at the sky and shook her head.

"I'm still forbidden to tell you. I'll say this though. Before any of the gods were born, the Fates came to me and only me. Themselves, in person, they told me a prophecy about two pairs of royalty. One pair god, one pair demi-god. I shall tell you the prophecy when they are completed." Rhea explained.

"But how can we complete it when we don't know it?" Annabeth asked.

"Child, the prophecy has already started and by the time this war is over, it shall be completed. This prophecy doesn't need to be told to be completed." Rhea explained.

Everyone groaned.

"Don't blame me, I swear to the Fates themselves, and if I break it, it will be worse than the River Styx." Rhea said. Everyone gulped.

"Well, we should get Athena to the big house." Aphrodite said. Everyone looked at her.

"What? She's the Queen. The last thing we need is for her to wake up on the ground." Aphrodite explained. Everyone nodded. Apollo and Poseidon put their arms under Athena's shoulders and knees.

"One, two, three, lift." Apollo said. They lift Athena up and tried to stand up. But Apollo lost his grip on her.

"Ouch, do you have her?" Apollo asked after landing face first on the ground. Poseidon had Athena carefully in his arms.

"Yeah, she's fine." Poseidon said. Everyone went to the big house and laid Athena on the bed.

"Ok Mother, what else can you tell us?" Hades asked.

"Well, the Fates are giving me permission to say a few things. We need a meeting." Rhea said.

"We're already in a meeting." Percy said. Annabeth was sitting on her mother's bed. 'Mom what's going on?' Annabeth prayed. Athena didn't move expect for her chest moving as she breathed.

"Point taken, very well, sit down." Rhea ordered. Everyone sat.

"One day, I was in my garden. Kronos gave it to me to make me happy. Kronos and the other titans were somewhere and I don't care. I was just sitting there and then I saw a light. Coming down were the Fates themselves. Like Hail Mary in the Catholic region, the Fates chose me. They said, 'Rhea, you shall give birth to the greatest gods. Their King will be...' if I say that part it will give away the prophecy. They continued with the Queen, 'The Queen will be beautiful, strong, and wise. She will find out the truth about who the King is.' That was the Queen's section. If I told you that..." Rhea explained.

"Mom would have figured it out." Annabeth said.

"Like mother, like daughter. Anyway, they then started talking about the King and Queen of the Demi-Gods. 'The child of the gods, only two will be crown. They shall go far with love and strength. Protect them, and watch them, Rhea. For they are more powerful than any other demigods to ever live.' Then the Fates told me the prophecy. It was huge, longer than any other prophecy Apollo could think of. And the Fates made it so that Apollo couldn't even hear it. I'm the only one who knows it. That is why I can't tell you the prophecy until it has been completed. One more thing, the King and Queen of the gods must destroy one of their creations." Rhea explained.

"So Athena destroyed Medusa, and whoever's the King is must destroy his creation?" Leo asked.

"Yep. We just have to wait for Athena." Rhea explained. Piper was looking at Athena carefully.

"She has a ring." Piper said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Look." Piper said. She lifted Athena's left hand and everyone saw Athena's ring. Everyone gasped.

"I see, the Fates want to make it clear that whoever the King is, Mom's his wife." Annabeth explained.

"You truly are your mother's daughter. Yes, you're right. When the King is found out by Athena, Athena will no longer be a maiden." Rhea explained. Hera glared at Athena and pushed Piper and Annabeth off of Athena's bed. Annabeth and Piper cursed as Percy helped Annabeth up and Jason did the same with Piper.

"This is my crown." Hera yelled and reached for Athena's crown. The crown shot a beam of power from the Opal gem and Hera was sent back against the door.

"Not anymore Hera. You are no longer the Queen of the Heavens." Hestia said.

"But Zeus is still King and I'm his wife." Hera yelled. 'Idiot, didn't she listen to Rhea?' Annabeth thought.

"Zeus is no longer the King of the Gods. He never was." Rhea explained. Zeus materialized in front of the campers and yelled,

"What?"

"You are no longer the King. You never were." Rhea repeated. Zeus growled and pointed his lightning bolt at Athena.

"That won't happen." Zeus said and fired. Poseidon placed his hand in front of the lightning and when the blast of lightning finally ended, Poseidon's hand was perfectly fine. Annabeth looked at Percy who was just as shocked as herself. Zeus grabbed Poseidon's shirt and pointed his lightning bolt at him.

"Out of my way." Zeus ordered. Poseidon didn't move. It was easy to do because Poseidon was half a head taller than his brother. Hades, Demeter, and Hestia made sure that everyone was behind them. Rhea was in front of Athena.

"Move or else." Zeus ordered. Poseidon didn't move, he stood his ground and kept glaring. Annabeth could see a hint of fear in Zeus' eyes.

"If you don't move in two seconds, I'm going to make you into tempura shrimp." Zeus said.

"You know, you're no longer the King so the person with the highest power here is Athena. But since she still passed out, Mother is the only one who could order us. Plus, your powers don't affect me." Poseidon explained. Zeus turned to the demi-gods and said,

"Attack him and her." No one moved.

"I'll kill all of you." Zeus snarled and Hera joined his side.

"Hurt any of them and you'll never breathe again." Poseidon yelled. His voice made the earth shake. Everyone could tell where Percy got his strong loyalty. Poseidon was willing to protect them, even if he had to fight two very powerful gods.

"Zeus, leave now. Or I will let your brother fight you." Rhea warned. Zeus started shaking and let go of Poseidon's shirt.

"I'll leave, but if you lose this war Poseidon, I'll..." Zeus started until everyone heard a weak,

"Stop." Everyone's head turned and looked at Athena. She was trying to sit up and she held her stomach. 'The wounds from the battle must still hurt her.' Annabeth thought.

"Stop fighting. It has no purpose. Just leave and when you two are willing to fight in the war, then come back." Athena ordered as she winced. She was paler then usual but her glare made everyone flinch. Zeus and Hera were in the corner of the room as Athena stood up. She limped to the end of the bed. She was back in her jeans and blouse. Athena kept herself from collapsing by holding onto the foot board.

"Athena, I'm your father and..." Zeus started.

"If you're a father, then why aren't you with your children? Why aren't you trying to protect your family? You haven't done anything to help or protect us. You tried to kill everyone while a real father does everything for his family. If you're my father, then where's my mother? That's right you ate your own, pregnant wife." Athena yelled. Zeus flinched and started.

"Athena, it was for..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I was only with her until I was a fully grown woman. And when I come out of your head, I don't have one single memory of her, not one." Athena yelled. 'Really, Mom doesn't remember Métis?' Annabeth mentally asked.

"Athena, I..." Zeus started.

"Just leave and don't come back until you can fight for us." Athena ordered. Zeus and Hera finally left. Athena started to breathe heavy again.

"Mom, you ok?" Annabeth asked. Athena smiled and lied,

"Never been better." Then her knees buckled. Athena would have hit her head on the floor if Poseidon and Ares didn't catch her.

"Thanks, I'm going back to bed." Athena said, and crawled back into bed.

"How much did you hear?" Jason asked.

"The prophecy and then on." Athena said.

"You were awake the whole time?" Reyna asked.

"Pretty much." Athena said, giggling when she saw everyone's faces. Then a little, pint size, warrior busted through the door and jumped on Athena's stomach.

"Grandma, you're all better." Lucy said.

"Well, not one hundred percent so can you get off of Grandma's stomach please?" Athena asked. Lucy frowned and did as she was told.

"Sorry, Grandma." Lucy whispered. Athena patted Lucy's head and said,

"Its fine, I'm just a bit sore. I'll be back to normal after a night sleep." Lucy smiled and nodded. Percy picked up Lucy and said,

"I guess we'll leave then to sleep." Everyone nodded and left Athena so she could sleep.


	40. When

Athena

'Pick a King. That's hard. Who could he be?' Athena thought. Once everyone left, Athena dreamed, still thinking.

Her dream wasn't normal. Usually, the Gods' dreams are just two seconds, everything in black dream. But this one wasn't.

Athena sat on her throne in Olympus, her laptop on her lap and her head in her hand. Athena was thinking hard as she was reading the snow increase.

"I see." Athena muttered. Athena was dressed in a silver goddess dress and on her head was her crown. Athena's throne was where Hera's should be. Athena looked down at her wedding band.

"Ah, why isn't he here yet?" Athena asked herself. Athena looked like she was waiting a really long time. Then a little girl came running up to the throne.

"Mommy." The girl squealed. Athena looked down at the girl and smiled. The girl's hair was black and braided while her eyes were stormy gray. The girl was wearing a silver tutu and ballet shoes over her pale skin.

"Yes, Olive?" Athena asked as she got off her throne and became an average human woman's height.

"Lookie, I learned a new move." The two year old did a Susu. Athena clapped and picked up the girl.

"That was very good, Olive." Athena said as Olive place her head on the crook of Athena's neck.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Olive asked. Athena frowned but quickly turned it into a smile so her daughter didn't notice.

"Really soon. He promised." Athena said. Olive smiled and nodded.

"When are we going to see Annabeth, Percy and Lucy?" Olive asked.

"When Daddy comes back. We just have to wait, ok Olive Oil?" Athena asked.

"Ok Mommy. I'm going to find Aunt Aphrodite; she said she wanted to dress me up. I think." Olive said and jumped out of her mother's arms. Athena waved as her daughter ran through the new Olympus. Athena was proud of Annabeth for these beautiful designs and that her and Percy were together with Lucy. 'Two days and we'll all be at camp.' Athena thought. 'Maybe I should go to the spa or something.' Then a voice whispered into her ear,

"I'm back." Athena turned around and smiled.

Athena woke up from her dream and sat up. Her stomach still ached with pain but not as bad as before. 'That dream. It showed me, the King. It's... No he can't be. He's still married to her.' Athena thought. Then Athena remembered Olive. 'Such a cute girl, little Olive Oil.' Athena laid back down, her heart and stomach aching. 'How can I tell him and everyone else? When the time is right.' Athena decided. 'When the time is right. But when is it right?'


	41. Joke, not

Annabeth

After leaving her mother to sleep, Annabeth and the others went to see Luke. Thalia stayed back while everyone was fighting so she could protect Luke if anyone got into the big house. Thalia was sitting in the chair as she was feeding, the awake, Luke nectar.

"Guys," Luke started. "Look, I'm so sorry. I have..."

"Its fine, my boy. Thalia told us everything." Hermes said. Luke let out a sigh of relief.

"Thalia told me what happened after I died. So is everything about Gaea rising true?" Luke asked. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Luke looked fifteen or so.

"Unfortunately, yes, she is." Jason said.

"Man, you guys just beat Kronos. That sucks." Luke said. Everyone nodded.

"Luke, maybe you should rest some more. It's been a long day." Thalia said.

"Nah, I'm good. Just need to get up and walk a little." Luke said and got out of bed slowly. He stretched and started walking.

"Man, it's good to be alive again. No downside, no more curse of Achilles." Luke said. Lucy was in Percy's arms and she was confused.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Luke. And you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Lucille Chase-Jackson. I like to be called Lucy." Lucy explained.

"Nice to meet you. She already knows English?" Luke asked.

"And Latin and Ancient Greek." Percy added.

"Already? It took me two years to get my Greek almost perfect." Luke said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Percy said and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder and patted Lucy's head.

"Well, congrats." Luke said and smiled. He didn't look sad, in fact, he was happy.

Everyone filled Thalia and Luke with what happened today. Luke looked shocked and said,

"That's a great joke guys."

"Oh, that's not a joke." A voice said. Athena walked into the room and sat down.

"Ok, I believe you. What I'm wondering is, where's Beckendorf and Silena?" Luke said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"They should have been here already. After I left, they were going to wait an hour before coming here." Luke explained. Then Jason bursts through the door.

"You guys have to see this. There's two knocked out kids." Jason said. Everyone, practically, trampled him. They ran to the beach where there was a mob. 'They're back. They're finally back.' Annabeth thought. Everyone pushed their way to the front where, sure enough, Silena was passed out in Beckendorf's arms. She looked like her old self and Beckendorf was the same as always.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Beckendorf asked. 'Great question.' Annabeth thought.


	42. The Queen's tears

Athena

'So, they're trying to escape the Underworld.' Athena thought. The new Queen stared at the two demigods. The daughter of Aphrodite was normal but she was asleep. The son of Hephaestus was fully awake and had his arms around the girl. Athena looked at Aphrodite, who had tears in her eyes. Hephaestus smiled and helped his son up. Athena smiled when Aphrodite crushed the demigod couple in a hug.

"Aphrodite, you're suffocating your daughter." Demeter said. Aphrodite got out of the hug and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, for now. Luke, we have some problems." Beckendorf said. Luke turned pale.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Something really bad." Beckendorf said. Everyone started talking at once until Lupa howled.

"We shall talk about this during the camp fire. I think everyone must hear this." Athena said.

Soon dinner came and ended. The campers were around the campfire as Hestia kept it going.

"Tell us what happened." Poseidon ordered.

"Well, after Luke left, Silena and I waited." Beckendorf said.

"We reached the gates and then, water came bursting through the gates." Silena said.

"It wasn't a lot, but it made it harder to get to the gates." Beckendorf said. 'Water? Amphitrite, Poseidon's been here all day, so it must be her and her son, Triton.' Athena decided. Everyone looked at Poseidon.

"I didn't do it. I was here all day." Poseidon said. Everyone nodded, because he was here all day. So was Percy.

"But who else has your powers?" Ares asked. Poseidon turned pale. Athena could tell that Poseidon found out the truth. A giggle ran through the camp, which turned into a laugh.

"こんにちは、神人神." A female voice rang. 'Hello, demigods? Who would speak Japanese?' Athena thought.

"Come and get me, gods. You'll live if you join us." The voice said. Everyone was looking around, searching for the voice.

"Come home, with me. Be with your real family." She said again. Poseidon looked around and said,

"You know that never works on Me."

"I don't know about that." She chided.

"Stop hiding and show yourself, Amphitrite." Poseidon yelled.

"No, that ruins all the fun." Amphitrite said. It was like she was a recording and she wasn't here.

"Persephone, you can't keep your husband at bay, can you? Join Gaea, I'll make you the lady in waiting of The Queen. And that is me." Amphitrite offered.

"You're mad. You think that Gaea will win?" Persephone yelled.

"I know she will. Medusa was just the first, just wait until I get my blessing. For now, Triton, charge." Amphitrite ordered. One more laugh and the earth bounds attacked with the heir of the sea leading them. Poseidon stepped in front of everyone and yelled,

"Triton, what have you done?"

"Do you like it, Father? This army, under my command. I will finally get my throne and rule the sea the way it's supposed to be ruled, with an iron fist. You turned soft, Old Man. I waited since you told me I was your heir to take that throne. I was patient, waiting for Gaea, and now I will take that throne. I'll be the King of the Sea and I'll never let anyone take that away from me." Triton said.

"Stop this, Triton. You don't need this. Gaea is using you. She'll never have any use for you if she wins. But what will happen if she loses? Think for once, my boy." Poseidon said. Triton growled and said,

"This is the side to be on." He raised his sword and yelled,

"For Gaea." His army charged at the demi-gods and gods.

Athena finished her tenth earthbound when every one of the earth bounds was dead. Triton was still fighting Poseidon. 'Please win.' Athena prayed. Something was different with Triton. He kept smiling and he was still fighting. He was covered with sweat over his blue skin.

Poseidon hit Triton in the head with the staff of his trident. Triton landed on the ground but kept smiling. Everyone was watching, but they didn't interfere. This was Poseidon's fight.

"Yield." Poseidon said. Triton laughed and said,

"Old Man, you're crazy. Protecting these worthless demi-gods, you can do better. Join me and Mother, and we can be a family again." Triton said.

"I'll never do that." Poseidon promised. Triton shrugged and a voice behind Athena said,

"Shoot yourself." A sword was coming at Athena's forehead and almost went through her. But a body took the blow. 'No, please, no.' Athena begged. The body coughed up blood that landed on Athena, along with more gold ichors. Poseidon took the attack and the sword of his ex-wife went straight through his chest. Everyone gasped and tears rolled down Athena's cheeks for the first time. The greatest of the gods, the True King of the Gods collapsed in Athena's arms, barely breathing and bleeding.


	43. The true king

Athena

'No, No, No.' Athena thought as she placed Poseidon's almost lifeless body on the ground. He was barely breathing and a pool of blood surrounded him. Poseidon's eyes were closed and he couldn't talk. Amphitrite stopped a few steps, horror on her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she said,

"He's as good as dead." 'What? Impossible.' Athena thought.

"That sword was forged by the Cyclops in Tartarus, so you can kill the god or goddess like a demi-god. He's as good as dead. That sword was for you, but he just had to protect you." Amphitrite yelled. 'This is my fault.' Athena thought. Percy charged at her, pure hatred in his eyes.

"I will kill you myself." Percy yelled as he took on the two of them. Athena's tears were still there. A voice that sounded familiar rang through Athena head.

' _Tell him now, if you want him to live. Say it at the top of your lungs that he's the True King. Do it now or he'll die.'_ Athena knew if there was ever a time to say it, it was now.

"Don't die, please don't die." Athena whispered. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"You're the True King." Poseidon eyes shot opened and everyone was pushed away from him. There was a light that was as bright as Athena's but much bigger. Athena looked at Rhea. She was even wide eyed. Everyone were on their knees from the force that came from the light. Even Ares couldn't stand, the power was too strong. Amphitrite looked in horror and Triton was completely in shock. Annabeth turned to her mother, she too had tears in her eyes, along with all of the girls at camp.

"Mom what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"He's being crowned the King, I think." Athena said. Percy was just staring at the light that engulfed his father. It seemed like forever until the light died down. Poseidon was standing and he was all healed. His trident was still in his hand, but he was wearing armor. The full suit beside the helmet. There wasn't a crown to tell he was the King, but Zeus' cape. The cape was much more elaborate, with Poseidon's symbol on it and gold beads. On his left ring finger a ring exactly like Athena's without an engraving. Poseidon raised his trident and pointed it at his ex-wife and Triton.

"Percy, move. I don't want you hurt." Poseidon said. Percy nodded and ran over to Annabeth, Lucy and Athena. Lucy was still in Annabeth's arms. Percy helped them up. Poseidon threw his trident at Amphitrite and Triton. Amphitrite dissolved into the Earth as Triton yelled,

"Mother, don't leave me." Triton got hit with the trident and became a pool of salt water. The trident returned to Poseidon. Then, the King collapsed from using his new powers and the pain in his chest. Everyone ran to him. Athena laid him on his back and checked his heart beat. 'It's slowing.' Athena thought.

"His heart beat is dropping." Athena said, holding back more tears. Apollo started healing.

"We need to get him to the big house, now." Apollo said. Hades put Poseidon's arm around his shoulder and shadow traveled him and Apollo to the big house. Everyone sprinted towards the big house.

An hour went by and Athena was still worried. 'Is he ok?' Athena wondered. Patience was never Athena's thing. Annabeth and Percy were the same way.

"Grandma." Lucy said.

"Yes Lucy?" Athena asked putting on her best smile. She didn't want her granddaughter to see her sad.

"Is Grandpa going to be ok?" Lucy asked. Everyone looked at the little girl. She was so small, but was so much like her mother and grandmother, it was unreal. Always wanting to know everything. Athena put Lucy in her arms and said,

"Yeah, Grandpa's going to be just fine." Lucy nodded and fell asleep in Athena's arms. Another hour passed until Apollo came out of the room.

"Well?" Athena asked.

"I was just barely able to save him. He'll need more water when he wakes up and he'll need to be in bed for two days." Apollo explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Poseidon lived.


	44. He awakens

Athena

She was in Poseidon's sick room. It's midnight, but Athena was still awake. Poseidon's breathing mask was filled with water, so Poseidon could breathe right. 'This has been one crazy day.' Athena thought.

"So, how's your husband?" A voice said behind Athena. Athena turned around to see Aphrodite in her pink robe and Proactive face mask.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Athena asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Anywho, how is he?" Aphrodite asked.

"Still hasn't changed." Athena said, sadly.

"You do know that he's your husband now?" Aphrodite asked.

"I know." Athena said.

"Are you happy?" Aphrodite asked.

"That I have a husband, yes. That he got hurt because of me, no." Athena said. 'It's my fault Poseidon's like this.'

"Athena, it's not your fault. He protected you because..." Aphrodite started.

"Of his strong loyalty, that's why." Athena said.

"For once, wrong, it was out of love." Aphrodite said. Athena smiled and said,

"Now I know how Annabeth feels about Percy."

"Finally. Now get some sleep, you have bags under your eyes." Aphrodite smiled and left.

'Sleep isn't a bad idea.' Athena thought. Athena put her crown on the night table and laid her head down on the bed, even though she was still in the chair.

It was still dark out when Athena woke up again. She looked up and found Poseidon awake and shaking her.

"You're up." Poseidon whispered. Athena crushed him in a hug, until she felt Poseidon wince.

"Sorry." Athena said.

"It's fine, just hurts a bit." Poseidon said.

"You're a terrible liar." Athena said, seeing him wince some more.

"Fine, it hurts a lot. Happy?"

"No, you got hurt because of me." Athena said and looked away.

"Athena." Poseidon said.

"What?" Athena whispered, trying to stop herself from crying again. 'Thanks a lot, Aphrodite.' Athena thought. 'Trust me, you'll thank me later.' Aphrodite answered back into Athena's head.

"It's not your fault." Poseidon said.

"Yes it is. If I was more careful, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Athena explained.

"No one saw that move coming, not even you. And I had to protect you." Poseidon explained.

"You don't have to protect me." Athena said.

"You're the Queen." Poseidon said, pointing at her crown.

"And you're the King. The more important one. I'm just the useless Queen. The other Hera." Athena said.

"You're nothing like Hera. You protected your family and you're definitely smarter than her. You should be that goddess of family after what you've been doing." Poseidon said. Athena smiled and said,

"I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Poseidon asked, holding his hand to his ear to hear her better.

"I said, I guess you're right. Make me repeat it again and you're going to stay in here for awhile." Athena warned, laughing. Poseidon laughed too and pulled her down on the bed next to him. Athena blushed madly and asked.

"What are..."

"You need to sleep. You have more bags under your eyes than Horus." Poseidon ordered. 'Don't have to worry about that.' Athena thought as she lightly placed her head on the crook of his neck. Poseidon winced, but didn't shake her off. Athena slept, thanking Aphrodite.


	45. That's it

Annabeth

'Man, today was nuts.' Annabeth thought as she and Percy brought Lucy back to the cabin. Annabeth wasn't worried about her relationship with Percy. Godly side doesn't count expect for your parent. Once they reached the cabin, Annabeth gave Lucy a bath. Lucy was splashing around until a wave of water hit Annabeth. Annabeth screamed and Percy ran into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your daughter made a wave hit me." Annabeth said, laughing lightly. Percy laughed and said,

"That's my girl. Just don't do it again, Lucy. You're lucky you're not me." Percy said.

"Why, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Mommy would send me to the moon." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and finished Lucy's bath.

When they were tucking Lucy in, Lucy asked,

"When can we see Grandpa?" Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Percy.

"When he feels better. You just have to wait Lucy." Percy said. Lucy nodded and curled up in the blankets.

Later that night, Annabeth was still awake. 'One pair god, one pair demigod.' Annabeth remembered.

"You still awake?" Percy asked. Annabeth thought he was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep?" Annabeth asked.

"I couldn't. Why are you still awake?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking of the pair of demi-god royalty. And you?" Annabeth asked.

"What Amphitrite said, her weapon was forged so she could kill gods. What could she mean?" Percy asked. Annabeth flipped herself on top of Percy. She looked at him in the eye.

"I really don't know. I'm just glad we're all safe." Annabeth said. Percy smiled and kissed her.

"You know, it's strange that our parents are technically married now." Percy said.

"True." Annabeth said.

"I don't care though. I have you, and I'm keeping you." Percy said, tightening his grip on Annabeth's waist.

"Good, because I'm never leaving you." Annabeth said.

"Forever." Percy muttered.

"Forever, I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." Percy said. They fell asleep.

The next morning, Annabeth was being shaken by someone.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, half asleep. Lucy was wearing her camp shirt and jeans. Her hair was combed and Annabeth could have sworn she saw just brushed teeth.

"Mommy, get up. We have to see Grandpa." Lucy said. Annabeth looked at the clock. 6:36 am.

"Lucy, Grandpa is probably asleep if he's anything like your father. Why don't you go see Uncle Malcolm and let Mommy sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I want to see Grandpa." Lucy said. Percy groaned and woke up.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Daddy, can we see Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"Did you get dressed yourself?" Percy asked.

"Yes, can we see Grandpa, please?" Lucy asked, crawling on the bed. Then Lucy pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Lucy, can you wait until eight?" Percy asked.

"Ok." Lucy said and jumped out of her parents' bed. Lucy went to the bathroom and Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Ok, when did you teach her to get dressed herself?" Percy asked.

"I didn't. Did you?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Lupa probably did." Percy said.

"Probably, good morning." Annabeth said and kissed him.

"It always is." Percy said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms every day." Percy explained and kissed the top of Annabeth's head. Annabeth smiled and said,

"Good answer." Percy laughed and they got dressed. When it was eight, Lucy dragged them to the big house. Annabeth knocked on the door and there was a,

"Come in." Percy opened the door. Athena was sitting next to the bed in a chair and Poseidon was sitting up.

"Hey Dad. How're you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Better, still hurts though." Poseidon said. Lucy jumped onto the bed and hugged Poseidon. Poseidon winced.

"Lucy, maybe you should stop hugging Grandpa. He's still hurt." Annabeth said as kind she could.

"Sorry Grandpa." Lucy said.

"It's fine, kiddo. I just need some water." Poseidon said. Athena place Lucy on her lap and handed Poseidon some water. Poseidon drank some of it, then poured the rest on himself.

"Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Poseidon asked.

"Why did you pour water on yourself?" Lucy asked.

"Well, water is my power, so it heals me." Poseidon explained.

"Oh, what about Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Same." Percy said.

"And me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that's a good question. You already have your mother's brains. So maybe." Poseidon said.

"Can she use her powers?" Athena asked.

"Just last night, she hit me with a wave while she was taking a bath." Annabeth explained.

"Well, I think you'll be able to be healed with water." Poseidon said. Lucy smiled.

"When are you going to get out of here?" Lucy asked.

"Good question. I'm getting up right now." Poseidon said and started to get up.

"No, lay down." Athena ordered.

"What? Why?" Poseidon asked.

"Your wound was much worse than mine. You have to stay here until Apollo says you can get up." Athena explained.

"Fine." Poseidon surrendered. Lucy's stomach grumbled.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lucy said.

"You aren't the only one." Annabeth said.

"Want anything, Dad?" Percy asked as he and the girls were leaving.

"Anything that Apollo will let me eat is fine." Poseidon said.

Breakfast was over and Apollo was checking on Poseidon. Everyone was waiting for news about him. When Apollo came out, everyone was wondering how he is.

"Good news, Poseidon is just fine. He might be a little sore, but he'll be fine." Apollo said. Then Miranda, from the Demeter cabin, ran in.

"Guys, there's a female Cyclops and Naiad on the beach, requesting to see Poseidon." Miranda said.

"Does the Cyclops have a badge of a trident on her left shoulder?" Poseidon, who entered the room, asked.

"I think so." Miranda said.

"She's probably from my forge. Well, let's go see what they want." Poseidon said. They followed Miranda to the beach, where the campers were surrounding two creatures. The naiad had purple hair braided down to her waist and her eyes were golden brown. She was wearing one of those maid outfits. The female Cyclops hair was up in a tight bun and her brown eye was chocolate brown. She wore a soldier's outfit and was about as tall as Tyson. The campers let the counselors and gods through. The two creatures noticed Poseidon. The maid knelt and the Cyclops saluted.

"Carol, Lieutenant, is there a problem?" Poseidon asked. Carol gulped and said,

"My Lord, we don't know how, but Lady Amphitrite and Lord Triton have gone missing."

"General Tyson, General Delphin, and General Palaemon have sent the warriors to search for them and we were ordered to come here and tell you." Lieutenant explained.

"Have all the search parties turn into wanted search parties for Amphitrite." Poseidon ordered. The girls looked at him in shock.

"My Lord, what happened?" Carol asked. Poseidon said,

"Follow me." They nodded and followed him to the big house.

At the big house, Poseidon did a quick run through of what happened yesterday. They were so in shock, Lieutenant said,

"Unbelievable, that happened in two weeks."

"Indeed." Poseidon said. 'You aren't the only one shocked.' Annabeth thought.

"Well, I will contact the..." Carol started until there was a scream. Everyone went outside to find the Nemean Lion. Demi-gods were trying to cut its hide but it wouldn't break.

"Not again." Percy said. He was about to charge when Lieutenant beat him to it. She got the lion in a head lock and held on.

"Give me a minute." She yelled. Soon, the Nemean Lion was killed with her bare heads.

"Ok, who wants to cut the skin off this thing?" She asked. Annabeth stared in shock. The Cyclops just killed a Nemean Lion with her bare hands.

"That's it." Poseidon said. Everyone looked at him.

"This camp isn't safe anymore. This is the third time in two days that we've been attacked. We have to leave." Poseidon said. Annabeth looked at Athena. She nodded, knowing he was right.


	46. Moving again

Percy

'Moving, where?' Percy thought and looked at Annabeth. She was puzzled.

"Where, we just got here?" Reyna asked.

"We have to stay off the earth." Athena added.

"That leaves mine or Poseidon's palace." Hades said. The campers started whispering.

Chiron pounded his hooves and the campers stopped whispering.

"No offence, brother, but your palace isn't..." Poseidon started.

"Yes, yes, then we'll use your palace." Hades said.

"Isn't your palace underwater?" Leo asked.

"It lets you breathe underwater." Poseidon said.

"My Lord, Nemu and I should leave early to get everything ready at the palace." Carol said.

"We'll also inform the generals." Nemu said. Poseidon nodded. Carol bowed and Nemu saluted.

"Well, I'll call the horse." Nemu said. She took a deep breath, and then whistled so loud that the window in the big house cracked. A horse jumped out of the water and galloped over to Carol and Nemu. They climbed on.

"We'll be there at sunset or tomorrow morning." Poseidon said. Nemu did a little salute and said,

"Let's go." The horse galloped straight to the ocean at a neck breaking speed.

"Well, we have a lot of packing to do." Aphrodite said. Everyone nodded and started packing again.

Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, was the one packing.

"Annabeth, I think that's everything." Percy said.

"Well, we're moving Percy. I don't want to leave anything." Annabeth said. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and whispered,

"You packed everything. Now stop worrying so much." Annabeth relaxed into his arms and said,

"Thank you." Percy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Soon it was time to leave, everything packed in the chariot, bus form, and everyone ready. Percy looked out the window of the bus. 'They're coming back.' Percy thought as the squads of Poseidon's army returned to the palace. Then an underwater wave shook the bus.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"That was Brairies passing us going at his highest speed." Poseidon explained. Percy looked back and saw that Jason and Piper were forced to sit together. 'Man, unless Jason wants Reyna, he better say something to Piper.' Percy thought. Annabeth nudged him.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked.

"Jason and Piper, Jason really messed things up." Percy said.

"Yeah, he messed this up as bad as you did." Annabeth teased.

"For the last time, I never..." Percy started, but Annabeth put her finger on his lips.

"I know. I love you." Annabeth whispered. Percy smiled and whispered,

"I love you, always." He kissed her head and they arrived in the palace.

The look on Annabeth face when she saw her designs on Poseidon's palace, priceless.

"They actually used my designs." Annabeth said. Lucy looked around and said,

"Yep." Then Tyson, Delphin, and Palaemon came running up to everyone. They bowed and Tyson said,

"Welcome back, and what happened?"

"We'll explain tomorrow. For now, prepare dinner." Poseidon said. Delphin and Palaemon nodded and left. Tyson stayed and showed everyone their rooms. Annabeth started unpacking her and Percy's stuff as Percy unpacked Lucy's stuff. Lucy was going to be staying in another room.

"If you need anything, come to Mommy or Daddy." Percy said. Lucy nodded.

Dinner rolled around and soon it was time for bed. Percy was lying on the bed in his jeans while Annabeth took a shower. 'Nothing on TV.' Percy thought. Then Annabeth came out of the bathroom. She was wearing Percy's shirt so it was to her knees. She was still covered in water and her hair was still wet. Annabeth climbed into bed and Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Annabeth smiled and kissed him.

"Our first night alone in months." Annabeth said. She was all dry now because she was laying in Percy's arms.

"Yep, what should we do?" Percy wondered. Annabeth laughed and tightened her arms around his neck. They kissed for who knows how long. Percy wasn't thinking when his hand slipped up Annabeth shirt. She gasped and Percy came back to reality. He stopped what he was doing and sat up quickly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I..." Percy started.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not ready yet." Annabeth said.

"When you're ready." Percy promised. Annabeth smiled and laid him back down.

"I love you." Percy said.

"I love you, too." Annabeth said and kissed him again. They fell asleep.


	47. It's true

Athena

'The palace is beautiful, simply amazing.' Athena thought. 'Annabeth is definitely an amazing architect.' Athena looked around the palace. The colors of the wall made you feel calm. The view was wonderful, seeing the beauty of the underwater sea. Naiads ran pass Athena, some carrying food and water, while others were carrying cleaning supplies. Animals swam passed her and some bowed. 'Why are they, oh yeah, my crown.' Athena thought. A naiad walked up to her and knelt.

"My Lady, there's a request to see you." The naiad said.

"From who?" Athena asked.

"Lord Poseidon." The naiad said.

"Well, could you show me where he is? I don't know my way around the palace." Athena asked.

"Of course, My Lady. This way." The naiad said and bowed. Athena followed her. The naiad opened the door and closed it when Athena walked into the throne room. Poseidon was on his throne, playing with some water. Poseidon looked up and smiled at her.

"There you are. I thought you got lost." Poseidon teased. Athena huffed and said,

"I was looking around. Admiring my daughter's designs."

"Yes, Annabeth did a wonderful job. Well, there are some things I need to ask you." Poseidon said. Athena nodded.

"Well, you are the Queen of the Seas know. You are also the head of the Naiads." Poseidon said.

"Pardon?" Athena asked.

"Come sit." Poseidon said, gesturing to the throne next to him. 'The Queen's throne.' Annabeth thought. She sat down in the throne and Poseidon said,

"You see, after Amphitrite became Queen, I had her be the head of the Naiads. She would control all the naiads' problems. But I learned after a thousand years that she was, causing the problems. She would harm naiads for the little things, being a minute late, spilling food, missing spots while cleaning. So, I got rid of the title from Amphitrite. And now, I'm giving it to you." Athena was puzzled. 'He trusts me to do better than Amphitrite.' Athena thought.

"Thank you, but..." Athena trailed off.

"But what, Athena?" Poseidon asked.

"How do you know that I can do better than..." Athena started.

"Because you're better than Amphitrite. I trust that you can make the right decision." Poseidon said and smiled. Athena blushed and said,

"Well, I'll do it."

"Thank you. Now let's go, dinner is soon." Poseidon said and stood. Athena nodded and followed him to the dining hall.

Dinner was soon over. Everyone went to their rooms and Athena noticed, she didn't have a room. Athena was sitting on the fountain when Poseidon walked up to her.

"Athena, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked when he reached her.

"I... I don't have a room." She confessed. Poseidon laughed and took her hand.

"Come with me." Athena stood and followed him as he tugged her hand. Soon they reached a room in a different wing then were everyone else where staying. Poseidon opened the door and Athena's mouth dropped open a little.

"This is your room." Poseidon said. Athena walked in. Her bed was grand, a king size at least. The room calmed you. There was a fountain in the corner. Her room had a little pool for two or three people. There were bookcases filled with books. The furniture in her room was made of redwood. The room was perfect, better than her home in Olympus. She looked around and noticed the closet. 'Should I dare open it?' Athena thought.

"I'll warn you, Aphrodite filled it with clothes." Poseidon warned. Athena sighed and opened it. Sure enough, it was filled with clothes. Dresses, jeans, blouses, skirts, business pants, and shoes. There were also men clothes. 'I should have seen that coming.' Athena thought. She glanced at her ring. 'Well, I am his wife.' Athena thought.

"Yeah, this also my room. If you want, I'll stay in another..." Poseidon started.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to change." Athena said and closed the doors in the walk in closet. Athena searched through the racks, looking for a reasonable nightgown. She finally found one. It was light silver and in went to her ankles. It was long sleeves and had a little v-neck. 'Good enough.' Athena thought as she changed. It fit her perfectly and hit all of her curves perfectly. She looked skinny and wasn't showing too much skin. She opened the door to find Poseidon already snoring in bed. 'How do men do that?' Athena thought. She climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. She felt Poseidon shift and wrap his arm around her waist. Her eyes shot open. Poseidon had one eye open.

"You tricked me. I thought you were asleep." Athena growled. Poseidon laughed and said,

"Night." Athena huffed,

"Night." And closed her eyes again as she placed her head on his shoulder. Soon she was asleep, but she did hear Poseidon whisper,

"Queen of the Sea." 'Well, it's true.' Athena thought.


	48. Dream

Athena

Athena was the first one to wake up. She got up on her hands and held the covers over her chest when she saw Poseidon. Then memories came in from yesterday. Athena layed back down and looked at the clock. 5:45 am. 'I always was an early bird. No pun intended.' Athena thought. 'Maybe I should go back to sleep? Yeah, I should.' Athena decided. She wrapped her arms around Poseidon's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and slept.

Her dream was much more different. Another future dream.

 _Athena was in her room in Poseidon's palace. No, they weren't underwater, so it was somewhere else. Olympus, maybe. She was laying in bed, asleep. Poseidon was next to her, his arms around her waist. Athena stirred and opened her eyes. Athena looked at the clock and sighed._

" _Poseidon, wake up." Athena said, shaking him. He stirred and woke up. Poseidon smiled and said,_

" _Morning."_

" _Morning sleepyhead. Get up. We have a lot to do today." Athena said and got out of bed. Athena's face was normal, but from the neck down, she was like balloon. She was pregnant, and it looked like she was almost ready to pop. Poseidon stretched and wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully. He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered,_

" _When?"_

" _Soon, I want her out too." Athena replied. Poseidon captured her lips in a kiss and went into the bathroom. Athena stared at her reflection in the pool. Athena was definitely showing through her nightgown. Athena sighed and looked at her reflection again._

" _Fat." She mumbled._

" _Who's fat?" Poseidon asked. Athena looked at him and said,_

" _Me." Poseidon laughed and wrapped his arms around her._

" _You know, i'm going to disagree with you." Poseidon whispered into her ear._

" _But you know I'm..." Athena started but Poseidon placed his finger on her lips._

" _Your beautiful, you always are." He said, smiling. Of course, Athena wouldn't cry, but she's pregnant and you can't control hormones. So yes, she started sobbing. Poseidon held her until she was done._

" _Thank you. I..." Athena started._

Athena woke up from her dream to the sound of running water. 'Poseidon's up.' Athena thought. Athena thought about her dream. 'Well, there goes my virginity. I liked that dream.' Athena thought and mentally chuckled. Poseidon walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a Hawaiian t-shirt.

"You're up. I was going to wake you up. You're never up late." Poseidon said.

"Actually, I woke up earlier. I just decided to sleep some more." Athena corrected. Poseidon laughed as Athena got some clothes and went into the bathroom. The warm water on her felt good. Athena got dressed and blow dried her hair. She left the bathroom and Poseidon asked,

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Athena said and they left their room.


	49. They're back

Athena

Breakfast was normal, except the campers got interrupted by an Iris message. The lord of the wild yelled.

"Where are you guys?"

"Poseidon's palace." Percy answered. Grover asked,

"Why are you guys there?"

"I'll come and get you and we'll explain everything there." Percy said.

"Yeah, about that. I have a lot of campers with me." Grover said.

"How many exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, about thirty." Grover said. Everyone sighed and Carol said,

"I'll prepare rooms." She left and Poseidon tossed Percy his keys.

"Take the chariot. Try not to break it." Poseidon said.

"Yeah, that usually never happened." Percy mumbled. Percy got up and Annabeth said,

"I'm coming too." Percy groaned and Annabeth said,

"We'll be back in an hour. Give or take." They were about to leave when Lucy gripped Annabeth's leg.

"I'm coming too." Lucy said. Percy looked at Annabeth and said,

"You're staying here." Lucy frowned and asked,

"Why?" Annabeth sighed and said,

"Because we'll be back in an hour. You'll stay with Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" Lucy nodded. 'Great, I'm on babysitting duty.' Athena thought. 'Oh well.' Percy and Annabeth left and breakfast ended. As Athena expected, Poseidon was doing Iris messages so she had to watch Lucy. They walked around the palace and went to the underwater garden. Lucy was wide eyed when she saw the underwater flowers.

"Grandma, can I have one?" Lucy asked. Athena smiled and picked a flower. It was a blossom that glowed and sparkled. Athena tucked the blossom behind Lucy's black hair. 'Oh, she looked adorable.' Athena thought. They kept walking and Lucy asked,

"Grandma, why didn't Mommy and Daddy bring me with them?"

"Well, they want you to be safe and so they want you stay with me and Grandpa until they came back." Athena said, hoping Lucy would believe her.

"Oh, ok." Lucy said. 'What brought this up?' Athena thought.

"Lucy, what brought this up anyway?" Athena asked.

"Remember that dream I had when we were coming to camp?" Lucy asked. That hit Athena. 'Oh, oh dear.'

"I don't want them to leave and never come back." Lucy said and started crying. Athena picked her up and wiped her tears away.

"Lucy, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Athena said and Lucy nodded.

"We will have to leave to fight Gaea, but we're going to have to leave you here because you're too young to fight. But we'll win." Athena said.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"I promise." Athena said and kissed the top her head. Lucy smiled. 'Good, she believed me. Next time, Poseidon is doing the explaining.' Athena thought. They kept walking, Lucy still in Athena's arms.

"Grandma, do you like Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"Did Aphrodite ask you to ask me this?" Athena asked.

"Maybe." Lucy said. 'I am going to kill Aphrodite.' Athena thought.

"Well, our relationship is complicated." Athena said.

"How?" Lucy asked. 'Now, I wish she was like her father and didn't ask a lot of questions.' Athena thought.

"Why don't you ask me later? Even Grandma doesn't know the answer." Athena said. Lucy looked puzzled, but didn't say anything. They kept walking until there was a sound over the speaker,

"All gods and counselors, report to the throne room." Athena sprinted to the throne room with Lucy in her arms. Athena wasn't the only one running. Everyone else was following them. They entered the room to find Poseidon on his throne and Hades next to him in a guest throne. Annabeth and Percy returned and there were thirty three campers there. Athena gave Lucy to them and sat on her throne. Soon all the thrones were filled with gods. The campers waited for Poseidon to start.

"Well, can someone tell us what happened?" Grover asked. 'Oh boy.' Athena thought. Soon, there was a quick run through of what happened, from when Percy went missing to when they all came to Poseidon's palace. Grover passed out in the end. Percy sighed and placed Grover in a chair and Lucy was waving him with a fan, sitting on his lap. The other campers just let their mouths drop. Then three campers step forward. One girl was in a hunter outfit and she had a dark aura around her. The other girl was in the same outfit but had the aura of a titan on her. The last camper was a boy in a cameo uniform with a bow across his back. Bianca, daughter of Hades, Zoë, daughter of Atlas, and Michael, son of Apollo, was standing in front of the gods and they were alive. Artemis had tears in her eyes and Apollo and Hades were in complete shock.

"Hey guys, we're back." Michael said.


	50. The leader

Percy

'So Grover also brought them with him.' Percy thought after the meet and greets. Soon they were all talking war.

"We must start that ship." Hephaestus started. "It will take months to finish."

"Then I have my troops help you." Tyson said.

"Are the plans for the inside done?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, I have them right here." Annabeth said. The plans were perfect. Hephaestus nodded and said,

"These will work." Then there was a small giggle.

"What else would you expect from the Heroine of Olympus?" Then a woman came out of the shadows. Her hair was pitch black and long. She wore gothic style dress that reached her knees, which was also black. She had a black cape. Her skin was pale, really pale. Her eyes were bright red and when she smiled, she had two fangs over her blood red lips.

"Nyx, why are you here?" Hades asked.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Nyx said.

"I asked her and the other gods to come here. I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus doesn't show up." Poseidon explained.

"I brought the others." The goddess of darkness and vampires said. She flicked her wrist and a dark portal opened. Hecate, Iris, Eros, Eris, Morpheus, Horus, and Nemesis fell out of the portal and landed in a pile.

"Ow, we will never do that again." Hecate said and got up. Everyone got up and said,

"Agreed."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Nyx said. They glared at her. When Nyx laughed; Percy felt the room get much colder.

"Well, sit and we'll explain the battle plans." Athena ordered. They sat in the thrones that the Cyclops brought in. Janus' two faces wouldn't stop arguing on which chair to sit.

"If you can't decide, sit in the chair next to Hecate." Athena ordered.

"But..." They started.

"Now." Athena ordered. They groaned and sat next to Hecate.

"Where are we going to train?" Clarisse asked.

"With the Naiads." Poseidon said. The Ares cabin laughed like crazy. 'Oh they don't know what they're getting into.' Percy thought, having seen the naiads training. Carol looked at Poseidon and asked,

"My Lord, could I prove them wrong?"

"Be my guest." Poseidon said, smirking. Carol smiled and said,

"Make a circle, and who will be first?" Mark, Clarisse's brother, stepped forward. Carol pulled something out of her apron. In it was a stick of bronze. Mark pulled out his sword. Mark and Carol circled each other. Mark charged. Carol smiled and yelled,

"ダンサー." 'Dancer, strange name.' Percy thought, translating the Japanese to English. Percy knows Japanese because water surrounds the islands of Japan and it's in his blood. Carol's bronze stick changed to a huge bronze sword.

"What the..." Mark started until Carol's sword hit his. Mark pushed her back put she did a flip in the air. The next move, no one saw coming. Carol pulled a really, and Percy means really, long bronze ribbon out of her left sleeve. Then she used the ribbon like a lasso. The ribbon circled around Mark until he was wrapped in it. Carol pulled on the ribbon and Mark was pulled forward until he was inches from her. Carol placed her sword on his neck, close enough so, unless Mark wanted his head chopped off, he couldn't move.

"Now, son of Ares, what do you think of me and my naiads now?" Carol asked.

"You guys are strong and I yield." Mark said, hoping not to get his head chopped off. Carol smiled and turned her sword back into a stick. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm still tied up here." Mark said.

"Fine, next time I should tie up his mouth." Carol muttered and snapped her fingers. The ribbon unwrapped itself, but it spun Mark around so many times, he almost hurled. The ribbon returned to Carol's sleeve. Everyone was shocked, beside Poseidon and Percy.

"Poseidon, why didn't you tell me your naiads could fight like that? They would make a great addition to the Hunters." Artemis asked.

"My Lady, almost all of the naiads here are married, including me." Carol said. Artemis' mouth dropped.

"Well, now that that was taken care of, back to talk about war plans." Hermes said.

"Who's going to be our leader?" Bobby asked. 'Great question.' Percy thought.

"Jason, he's the strongest." Reyna said. Rhea started laughing like crazy.

"Jason, the strong... ha, my dear, you might want to take a status check on the strongest demigod here." Rhea said. Everyone turned to Percy. 'Great, I'm the leader, again.' Percy thought.

"Then it's decided, Percy will be the leader of the demigods." Athena said. 'Great.' Percy thought. They started to discuss their plan, the layout of Athena's.

"We're in luck; the city is surrounded by water." Connor said.

"That gives us little help. The fighting will be on land, Gaea's land." Poseidon said.

"But you can do some cool water powers to fight, right?" Nico asked.

"My powers do kill, but even I have my limits." Poseidon explained.

"We will have to fight, and protect our home, the original Olympus. That has so much power that it can give Gaea energy to waken fully." Hecate said.

"Then we will fight. To protect our world." Poseidon decided. 'Prepare for war.' Percy thought. 'Because it's coming.'


	51. Training and screaming

Annabeth

'I guess I'm going to be the brains in this war.' Annabeth thought. Then a naiad opened the door and bowed.

"My Lord, please forgive me for interrupting the meeting but a general has returned." The naiad said. Carol's face lightened up.

"Who?" Poseidon asked, but Annabeth could tell Poseidon knew the answer.

"Carol sensei, he's waiting." The naiad said, smiling. Carol's smile grew and she started running towards the door. It looked like Carol was going to run over the naiad, but Carol, literally, jumped over the naiad, missing her head by two inches and landed running down the hall. The naiad sighed and said,

"She beat her record."

"How can she run that fast in high heels?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"She's the fastest naiad I have here; she's also my strongest fighter." Poseidon explained.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, she trains all of the naiads. She's unbeatable, so far. That's why the naiads call her sensei." Poseidon explained. Then Carol walked into the room her hand in another. The man next to Carol was handsome. His hair was the color of sea-green and his eyes were royal blue. His skin was tan and he was buff. He wore a soldier's outfit.

"Sir, General Abyss of the Indian Ocean, returning to deliver my report." The man, Abyss, said and saluted.

"What did you find out?" Poseidon asked.

"Gaea troops are still out there. My men have fought and defeated her armies in Asia, for now." Abyss said. Poseidon nodded. The naiad that walked in said,

"Carol sensei, it's time to train." Carol nodded and said,

"I'll leave you."

"Carol." Poseidon called before the naiads left.

"Yes, My Lord?" Carol asked.

"Bring the campers with you. I think that they would like to see you train." Poseidon ordered.

"Of course, my lord. Coming, Abyss?" Carol asked. He nodded and the naiads left.

"I'll warn you campers ahead of time. Never, and I mean never, fight against Carol. It sucks that my wife can beat me when it comes to fighting." Abyss warned.

"Don't worry about not fighting Carol." Annabeth muttered. Abyss' mouth dropped.

"Whose bright idea was it to fight her?" Abyss asked while he and the campers left. Mark raised his hand.

"Of course it was a kid of Ares, did you insult her figure or her fighting skills?" Abyss asked.

"Fighting skills." Mark said.

"Good choice. If you did the other then, bye-bye head." Abyss explained. Everyone shuddered. After seeing Carol fight, Carol would be very scary mad. Lucy was holding Annabeth's hand. They walked until they reached a huge room, and Annabeth means, huge. Naiads were sparring with swords and hand to hand combat. Some were stretching and some were on the benches, relaxing. There was a shooting range for arrows and guns. Carol was in the same thing as everyone else. High heels and a French maid outfit. But guns were on her thighs, spear on her back and a sword around her waist.

"Everyone, front and center." Carol ordered. The naiads stopped what they were doing and lined up.

"Ladies, we're going to share the training room with the demi-gods. And no, you can't kill them." Carol said, stopping a naiad from asking that question.

"The little children are not allowed to train and Lord Perseus will be in charge. Understood?" Carol asked.

"Hai." The naiads said at the same time. 'What did that me in Japanese again? Oh yeah, it means yes.' Annabeth thought.

"Ok, back to training." Carol ordered. Annabeth got out her dagger and sat Lucy on the benches. Annabeth started training with Percy.

"You've gotten better, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Because of you, Wise Girl." Percy said, smiling. They kept training until a girl screamed.

'Lucy.' Annabeth thought and ran towards her daughter's scream with Percy.


	52. Run, run

Percy

'Lucy.' Percy thought when he heard a scream from his daughter. With Annabeth next to him, they sprinted towards the scream. Lucy was frozen in pure fear and next to her was a big, ugly...

"Spider. Spid..." Annabeth started but she started screaming, along with her siblings. 'Great, Lucy has Annabeth's arachnophobia.' Percy thought as he stepped on the spider. The Athena kids and Lucy stopped screaming and Percy could feel his hand again. Annabeth was stopping the blood in his hand. Lucy ran to Percy and hugged him tightly.

"It looked like it wanted to kill me." Lucy said, still scared half to death.

"It's ok, Lucy. It's dead now." Percy said, patting Lucy's black hair.

"Mommy, why were you screaming, too?" Lucy asked. Annabeth sighed and told Lucy the story of Arachne and Athena.

"That's scary, Mommy." Lucy said.

"Yes, so if you ever see one, run as fast as you can." Annabeth said. 'Or scream, like your mother.' Percy thought. Annabeth nudged him. 'Did she just hear what I was thinking?' Percy mentally asked. Percy shrugged it off and went back to training.

Everything was going good, until Artemis walked into the door and said,

"I want to speak to all of the naiads who are single." Only three left with her. Then the naiads came back in and Artemis didn't look happy. 'No new hunters for Artemis.' Percy thought.

After lunch, Percy was talking with Jason.

"So, what's up?" Percy asked.

"I'm having girl troubles." Jason said.

"Choose the one you like the most." Percy suggested.

"That the thing. I don't know who I like the most." Jason said.

"Well, do you like Reyna?" Percy asked.

"Barely, now that I look back at the memories I had with her, Reyna was a real jerk. She always called me stupid and she only kissed me when we defeated Krios, and I have no clue why. Bobby told me it was because she was in love with me, but I didn't love her." Jason confessed.

"Then go with Piper." Percy said.

"Yeah, a child of Rome, falling in love with a child of Athens. Dude, do you know how much trouble I'll get in?" Jason asked.

"Well, you just said you loved her so why not? Trust me, if Athena didn't forgive my dad, she would still hate me." Percy said, laughing.

"So you're saying to not care what other people say and just do it?" Jason asked.

"Basically, now, you have to break the news to Reyna." Percy said. Jason gulped.

"Oh gods, I have to freaking break up with the daughter of Mars." Jason said.

"Good luck man." Percy said. "I would keep your sword with you at all times." Jason gulped again and left to tell Reyna the bad news. 'Good luck man.' Percy thought.

Annabeth and Percy were walking in the corridor when they heard Reyna yell.

"You no good son of a Hydra. I've known you since we were two, and now, you ditch me for a stupid daughter of Aphrodite. Who you just met two months ago. I thought you loved me, but I guess you're just like the other Jason. Who ditched his wife, who did everything for him, and married another woman. I freaking hate you." Reyna yelled and ran towards her room. Jason sighed and touched his red cheek that had the mark of a girl's hand. 'Reyna must have slapped him.' Percy thought as he and Annabeth walked over to Jason.

"I'm guessing you told her." Percy said.

"Yeah, I got a slap, which is better than I hoped. Now it hurts me to see her that hurt." Jason confessed.

"Well, that's what happens when you mess with a girl's heart." Annabeth said.

"I guess." Jason said.

"Go." Percy said.

"What do..." Jason started.

"Remember what Medea did to the other Jason's second wife?" Annabeth said. That hit Jason and he sprinted towards Piper's room. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" Annabeth asked.

"I was talking to him when he brought it up." Percy explained. Annabeth nodded. Lucy came running up to them, with makeup on. Annabeth gasped and Percy was shocked. 'Note to self: Kill Aphrodite.' Percy noted. Lucy had black mascara, purple eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Of course Lucy looked beautiful, but it looked wrong to see a two year old wearing makeup. Lucy looked like she didn't like it either.

"Mommy, Daddy, help. I need this off my face. It's itchy and icky." Lucy said. 'You don't have to worry about that Lucy.' Percy thought. Then he saw Aphrodite running down the hall, with a pink dress in hand. Lucy hid herself behind Annabeth's leg. Aphrodite looked at Lucy and said,

"I'm not done yet, Lucy." Annabeth picked up Lucy and said,

"Why don't you give Piper a makeover? I think she has a date with Jason." Aphrodite's eyes widened as she dropped the dress and ran as fast as she could to Piper's room.

"Nice." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and they brought Lucy to their room. Annabeth wiped off the makeup and Lucy said,

"Thanks Mommy."

"No problem, Sweetie. If Aphrodite ever, and I mean ever, asks you to want a makeover, run." Annabeth said. Lucy nodded and said,

"Run from spiders, monsters, and Aphrodite's icky makeup." They laughed.

Soon it was time for bed for everyone. Percy and Annabeth tucked Lucy in and headed for their room. Percy climbed into bed while he waited for Annabeth. Annabeth came out of the bathroom wearing a short, and Percy means short, nightgown. Percy's eyes widen, the short gown was definitely showing off Annabeth's perfect body. Percy looked away and Annabeth laughed. Annabeth climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy pulled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. Annabeth smiled and kissed him. Percy wanted to stay that way forever, but they needed to breathe.

"I love you." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and said,

"I love you, too. Don't leave." Percy looked at her and saw she was close to tears.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to leave you. I can't. It would kill me if I didn't have you." Annabeth said.

"You know Annabeth, you're the best thing that I have ever had. And I'm not going to leave you unless you want me to leave. I love you. You are my world." Percy said. He wanted to say that a long time ago. Annabeth smiled as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She kissed him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. 'Should I do it now? No, I'll do it after the war. Proposing to Annabeth, man, I need to get permission for that quest.' Percy decided. Then, they fell asleep.


	53. The mist woman

Athena

It was the next morning, Athena did her usual routine, shower, get dressed, wash face, finish hair, drag Poseidon out of bed, the usual. For some strange reason, she had this feeling that something strange was going to happen. It was like a little voice saying that said she should stay in bed. Athena ignored the feeling and headed for breakfast.

Athena ate _Special K_ cereal when there was a strange little laugh. Athena looked around but found nothing. 'I must be hearing things.' Athena thought. Athena got up to train when she heard a,

"Where are you going, daughter?" Athena turned to see a woman made of mist. Everyone stared at the woman. She looked exactly like Athena but her hair had blonde highlights in the black. She wore a purple dress and her crown was sterling silver. 'Who is she? She looks so familiar.' Athena thought as she stared at the woman.

"You don't remember me, do you, daughter? Shame, you should though. I raised you for years before I let you go." The woman said.

"Métis, Mother." Athena said.

"So you do remember me. Wonderful, now free me." Métis ordered. Everyone started mumbling, 'Free her.'

"Why would I..." Athena started.

"Do you know how lonely it is to be in the body of the man who ate you? It's terrible here, so why not turn to you for help?" Métis said. Athena looked at her mother's features. In Métis' eyes was evil and her smile was wicked.

"How do I know that you won't turn against us and work for Gaea?" Athena asked.

"I have no intention of working for the woman who sleeps day and night. I want to have a little talk with Zeus. That's all. And all I need you to do is free me." Métis said.

"By little talk, I have a suspicion that you're going to throw him in Tatarus, right?" Athena said.

"You truly are my daughter. Free me, Athena. I'll get him out of your hair. He never listens to you, so why not get rid of him? Free me, Athena." Métis said.

"No." Athena said.

"What?" Métis asked, surprised that her daughter disobey her.

"I said no. He is no longer the King of the Gods so why bother. He is still my father." Athena said.

"He isn't the King, then who..." Métis started then saw Athena's ring and crown. Métis' gray eyes turned red and she snarled,

"What have you done?"

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked.

"I raised you to be a virgin and maiden. What have you done?"

"Métis, enough, you have no business here. Leave." Rhea ordered. Métis glared at Rhea and looked back at Athena.

"If you won't free me, then I'll use your body as my own." Métis said. Athena felt her head hurt, sharper than any of her births to her children. It felt like someone was controlling and they were pushing Athena's soul out of her body. Athena fell to her knees and held her head.

"Soon, very soon, my power shall push out your powers." Métis explained. 'Help me.' Athena thought. The gods and demigods were standing as Athena screamed.

"Stop please." Athena begged. This was one thing that Athena couldn't stop; her mother's magic was too powerful.

"This has already started, and it's not stopping." Métis said and laughed.

"Grandma." Lucy cried as her children said her name. 'No.' Athena thought.

"I won't let you control me." Athena said. She felt her true power come forth and Athena's magic fought Métis'.

"What? Impossible, you can't have this power." Métis yelled.

"You don't know anything about me. Leave." Athena ordered. The magic poured out of Athena, surrounded Métis and swallowed her whole. Métis was gone as Athena passed out from using her powers, the powerful ones.


	54. Host

Annabeth

"Mom." Annabeth yelled as Athena fell to the ground. 'What's going on?' Annabeth wondered as she flipped her mother on her back. Athena looked extremely pale, more than ever. 'That power, it's incredible.' Annabeth thought. 'It's stronger than a titan's power.'

"What just happened?" Aphrodite asked.

"Métis is trying to break free. She's using an old method. Since Athena is her daughter, she can use it on Athena." Rhea explained.

"What method?" Percy asked.

"It's called Host. Usually used on mortals, Host allows you to use someone else's body as your own. Titan's use it so they can sleep with mortals. But the way Métis was using it was much different. You need a lot of power and magic to control a goddess body. If Athena didn't have her true power, we would be looking at Métis." Rhea explained. Everyone looked at Athena, making sure she didn't have a blonde hair. 'None, good.' Annabeth thought.

"We shouldn't worry though. It takes years of controlling and getting magic to do what Métis did. So Athena is safe." Rhea explained. Everyone nodded. Poseidon brought Athena back to her room and everyone was training. Annabeth was still thinking about the king and queen of the demigods.

'Who could they be?' Annabeth wondered.

"You'll see." Was the only thing Rhea said when Annabeth asked her. 'You'll see; when will I find out the whole truth?' Annabeth mentally asked. 'When?'


	55. Wrong

Athena

Athena still felt the throbbing in her head as she opened her eyes. Her eyes and mouth was the only thing she could move, the pain was killing her. 'I hate this.' Athena thought as she searched the room. 'My room, I'm in my bed.' Athena thought. She checked under the covers to see if she still had her clothes on. 'Still on.' Athena thought. 'Wait, why am I here? How did I get here?' Athena wondered. Then Athena heard a flush from the bathroom, then water running from the sink. Poseidon walked out of the bathroom.

"Poseidon." Athena whispered.

"Oh, hey, you're up." Poseidon said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"How long have I been out?" Athena asked.

"A day." Poseidon said.

"A day?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would never wake up. Lucy was here the whole day until Percy and Annabeth said she had to go to bed."

"Really? Did you guys worry?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, we all did." Poseidon confessed. Athena frowned and started to sit up.

"No, lay down." Poseidon said. Athena figured out he was right when she felt dizzy and flopped back down onto her pillow. 'This sucks.' Athena thought.

"I told you not to sit up." Poseidon said.

"I should have listened. Can you get me an ice pack or something? My head kills." Athena asked. Poseidon nodded and got her a bag filled with ice. He placed it on her head, gently.

"Thanks." Athena said.

"How did I get here?" Athena asked. Poseidon blushed and said,

"I carried you here." Athena felt herself blush and she said.

"Oh well, thank you." Poseidon stood up and said,

"Well, I should tell the others that you're awake." He was about to walk away when Athena, without even thinking, reached for his hand. They both blushed madly.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"Don't leave, please." Athena whispered. He moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, their hands still connected. Athena buried her head in the crook of his neck and said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" Poseidon asked.

"Proving me wrong on many things." Athena whispered. It was true. Athena thought that Poseidon was like any other god, uncaring, stubborn, and lazy. But she was completely and utterly wrong. All those thoughts about how stupid he is. Their little fights. But right now, Athena finally admitted that she was wrong. And she was happy that she was.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked. Athena didn't answer. She pressed her lips onto his.


	56. Thank the fates

Chapter 56

Athena

'What am I doing?" Athena mentally asked as she kissed Poseidon. Athena knew that she should stop, but to tell you the truth, she didn't want to. Poseidon was blushing almost as madly as Athena. Athena couldn't feel him move until she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Athena didn't object, she just wrapped her arms around his neck. 'This is nuts.' Athena thought. They finally broke away for air.

"What, just, happened?" Athena panted.

"You tell me. You're the one who kissed me." Poseidon said. Athena blushed again.

"Well, I… I'm sorry." Athena apologized.

"Don't be." Poseidon said, brushing the hair out of her face, and kissed her again. It felt better then the first, more love and warmth. The first was just confusion, the second was love. 'I don't know if I should thank or kill Aphrodite.' Athena wondered.

"If you say so." Athena said when they stopped kissing. Poseidon laughed. Athena placed her head on his shoulder.

"I think this year is the craziest year we have ever been through." Athena mumbled.

"Probably, would you change it?" Poseidon asked.

"Maybe, the war wasn't fun. But guess I wouldn't. We'll just do what the Fates tell us to do." Athena decided.

"You're right. Just do what the Fates say. Thank them." Poseidon said. Athena would have laughed but she could tell he was serious.

"Yeah, thank the Fates." Athena agreed. Soon they were talking about nothing for no reason. Just to be together, maybe. Athena didn't care. That cold, ice layer that was over her heart that her mother made while she was with Métis, melted away. Métis told Athena while they were in Zeus head never trust men. That men were awful. It caused Athena to have hatred over men. Not all men, but most. She wouldn't have any children if she hated all male beings. Poseidon melted that cold layer away. Maybe, just maybe, she found true love. 'Nah.' Athena thought. But she was still in love with him.

"We should probably go to sleep. It's almost midnight." Poseidon said.

"Ok, good night." Athena said and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, Love." Poseidon whispered. Athena's eyes shot opened and she stared at him. Poseidon was already sound asleep and snoring. 'How do men do that?' Athena wondered as she returned to her position before and fell sound asleep.


	57. Oh Enter Any Curse Here

Annabeth

The next morning, Annabeth heard knocking at the door. Annabeth groaned and put on her robe. Percy was still asleep when she opened the door. She found her daughter standing in front of her. Poseidon was next to her, half asleep.

"What happened?" Annabeth yawned.

"This one knocked at the door to see Athena at six in the morning." Poseidon explained, pointing at Lucy.

"Sorry, Lucy, go watch some TV, but don't wake up Daddy." Annabeth ordered.

"Too late." Percy said as he picked up Lucy and brought her to the bed. Annabeth turned to Poseidon and asked,

"How is she?"

"Better, her head still hurts and she's dizzy. Other than that, she's feeling great." Poseidon explained. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Poseidon said and left. Annabeth closed the door and went to her bed. Lucy had her eyes locked with Max and Ruby on the TV.

"Lucy." Annabeth called as she climbed into bed with Percy. Lucy turned and climbed into bed with them.

"Yes Mommy?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I said you could see Grandma when we wake up." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you meant when I woke up." Lucy apologized.

"It's ok, kiddo. Next time, wait for Mommy and Daddy." Percy said. Lucy nodded and said.

"Ok. Can we see Grandma now?" They laughed.

"Wait until breakfast." Annabeth said. Lucy nodded and continued watching TV.

At breakfast, Athena wasn't there. 'Her head is still hurting.' Annabeth thought. They ate until they were done and Lucy dragged Annabeth and Percy to Poseidon and Athena's room.

"She's really hyper." Percy said. Annabeth laughed,

"I wonder where she got that from." Percy laughed. Lucy knocked on the door and there was a faint,

"Come in. The door opened." Annabeth opened the door to find her mother lying in bed, a bag of ice on her head. Lucy ran up to her and was about to jump on her, but stopped. Lucy gave Athena a gentle hug.

"How are you, Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Better. Head still hurts, but I'll live." Athena said, laughing.

"That's good. You scared us back there." Percy said.

"Really?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you were going to become Métis." Annabeth confessed.

"Sorry about that. Well, I'm going to sit up." Athena said and sat up slowly. Athena winced.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked. Athena smiled and said,

"I'm going to be fine. Just a little headache. I'll be fine." Annabeth did have to admit, Athena didn't look so bad. Her color was back and she didn't look sick. Athena got out of bed, very slowly. Athena stood up and didn't wince or fall down. A great start.

"See? All better." Athena said. Athena was about to reach for her spear when Percy took it away.

"Hey." Athena said.

"If you're planning to train, I really don't think that's a good idea." Percy said. Athena held out her hand and ordered, while glaring,

"Give it back." Percy tossed it towards her. Athena caught it with one hand as she picked up Lucy.

"Okay, let's go." Athena said as she strapped her spear to her back. They walked to the training room and started training. The naiads watched in amazement when Athena beat ten naiads, at once.

"Next." Athena called. 'Don't push it, Mom.' Annabeth prayed. 'Don't worry, Honey. I'm having fun.' Athena thought back. 'Oh Mom.' Annabeth sighed and held Lucy close.

"Mommy, is Grandma going to be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows? I think she should tone it down a little." Annabeth said.

"What happens if Grandpa finds out she was training again?" Lucy asked.

"[Enter any curse here.]" Annabeth cursed.

"Oh, you said a bad word." Lucy teased.

"I know, just never repeat, ever." Annabeth ordered.

"Ok, Mommy." Lucy promised. 'If Poseidon finds out Mom was training, Percy and I are dead.' Annabeth thought. 'Stop worrying, Annabeth. I'll explain everything to him.' Athena thought to her. Annabeth sighed again and decided to train herself.

"Lucy, stay on the bench and watch Grandma, very carefully. If she seems really tired, get me." Annabeth ordered.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll watch Grandma." Lucy said. Annabeth started to train with Clarisse.

"Did Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Did Percy what?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Propose to you yet?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth blocked Clarisse's attack and said,

"Not yet. Why is everyone asking that question?"

"You're his girlfriend, the mother of his kid, dude, he has to propose to you soon." Clarisse explained.

"I don't know, Clarisse."

"Annabeth, he loves you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if he loves you and you're definitely in love with him, then why not marry him? You two are already joined to the hip, Annabeth." Clarisse explained.

"One, he has to propose to me. Two, we have to fight a war that we might not win. It's better to wait. And yes, I do want to marry Percy but you know I'm right that we have to win the war before we can do anything." Annabeth explained.

"I see your point. But still, marrying him would make your life complete." Clarisse pointed out.

"I'll wait until he pops the question. Until then, yield." Annabeth said as she pointed her sword at Clarisse's neck. They laughed and Lucy ran up to them.

"Mommy, Grandma needs help." Lucy panted. Annabeth and Clarisse followed Lucy to the mob around a bench. The naiads were wondering what happened. Annabeth pushed her way to the front of the group and saw her mother extremely pale, holding her head.

"Mom, what's happen?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, just my head hurts again." Athena mumbled. Carol was kneeling on the ground, sweating bullets.

"My apologizes, My Lady. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hit you so hard in the head. My spear…" Carol started.

"It's not your fault, Carol. I just need some ice and water." Athena whispered. Carol and the naiads nodded and rushed to get Athena what she needed.

"Mom, I told you not to push yourself." Annabeth said.

"I know. Carol, when I feel better, I want a rematch." Athena called.

"Of course, My Queen. Here you go." Carol said and handed the stuff Athena requested. Athena placed the ice on her head and started relaxing.

"Thank you, Carol. You may go." Athena said. Carol bowed and left.

"Mom, let's get you to your room." Annabeth said. Athena nodded and stood up. She started to sway a little but stopped when Annabeth let her mother limp on her.

"Let's get you to your room, really quick." Annabeth said. Athena nodded and Annabeth dragged her mother to her room. They made it to the room with only a few stares and no sign of Percy or Poseidon. Annabeth opened the door and she and Athena said,

"Oh [Enter any curse here.]" Standing in the room was Poseidon and Percy, and they looked ticked.

"Oh, you said a bad word." Lucy mumbled. Annabeth dragged Athena into a chair, she and Percy took Lucy and left, so Poseidon could talk with her mother.


	58. What's wrong with that

Chapter 58

Athena

'Of course, he knew. I bet he was watching me the whole time.' Athena thought as she waited for him to speak first.

"I thought I asked you not to train." Poseidon mumbled.

"Actually, you said, don't train until you feel better. I felt better until I got hit in the head." Athena quoted.

"Who were you sparing with?" Poseidon asked.

"You already know." Athena said. Poseidon nodded.

"Don't punish her, she was just sparing with me." Athena said.

"I wasn't going to. I know it wasn't her fault." Poseidon answered. Athena winced. 'It hurts.' Athena thought.

"Still hurts?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah. Can you help me to the bed?" Athena asked. Poseidon walked over to her. Athena put her hand on his shoulder and stood up. Then something knocked her knees from her and Athena was bridal style in Poseidon's arms. Athena would have blushed, but she was used to this by know. She was comfortable in Poseidon's arms, safe, and loved. Poseidon carried her to bed and layed her down. He went to the little pool and cupped some water. 'What is he doing?' Athena wondered. Poseidon sat on the bed next to her and asked,

"Where does it hurt?" Poseidon asked.

"Right here." Athena said, pointing to the back of her head. Poseidon sat her up and started water healing her. 'That's what he's doing. Healing me.' Soon Athena couldn't feel any more pain.

"Thank you." Athena said.

"You're welcome." He said and layed her back down. Athena studied him. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he didn't sleep in days, even though he slept last night.

"Poseidon, what were you doing while I was hurt?" Athena asked.

"Watching you. Making sure you were safe." Poseidon answered.

"Did you get any sleep before I woke up?" Athena asked.

"None."

"None? Why?" Athena asked.

"I said that I was making sure you were safe." Poseidon said. Athena felt guilty, he was doing so much for her and she hasn't done anything.

"I'm sorry." Athena said. Poseidon looked at her and asked,

"Why are you sorry?"

"You've done so much for me and everyone else. I haven't done anything." Athena confessed. Poseidon laughed and said,

"That's a lie. You done as much as me. You're the one who convinced all the gods to agree with Hera's plan. You're the one who fought Medusa when she had the blessing from Gaea. Heck, I would be dead without you. And you'll probably figure out what Amphitrite's sword is made of. You've definitely done a lot and anyone would agree with me." Athena smiled and her guilt went away.

"And you did another thing." Poseidon said. Athena raised an eyebrow. Poseidon gripped her hand and said,

"You took my heart." Then he pressed his lips onto hers. Athena smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I guess, he loves me.' Athena thought.

"I love you." Poseidon whispered.

"I love you too." Athena whispered and kissed him once again. Hey, she's in love. What's wrong with that?


	59. Yes

Percy

Percy walked Annabeth to their room after they dropped off Lucy with Thalia.

"Dad was mad when I told him what Athena was doing." Percy said, breaking the silence. And what Percy said was true, Poseidon hated that Athena didn't listen to him.

"I know; I couldn't stop her." Annabeth said. 'Well, Dad is probably mad at Athena, like old times.' Percy thought as he opened the doors to their room. Annabeth went inside with her head bowed.

'Man, I've got to cheer her up.' Percy decided.

"Annabeth." Percy called.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Percy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" Percy asked. Annabeth put her head on his chest and said,

"I don't think even you could cheer me up."

"We don't know unless you tell me why you're upset." Percy said.

"I don't want to fight the war. We've been through so much already. We have a daughter, Percy. I can't leave her here without anyone to protect her. I can't lose you, I can't. I'd be dead without you." Annabeth whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Percy held her tighter. He wiped her tears away and said,

"I'm sorry, I can't stop the war. But I can do this. I'll protect you during the war and I promise that we will win and get back to Lucy."

"How can you protect me?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I'll keep you close to me and we'll fight the monsters that way." Percy said.

"We can't fight that way if you planned to hold me this close to yourself." Annabeth whispered, laughing.

"Okay, back to back. The point is, I'm going to protect you until my last breathe. I promise." Percy said. Annabeth smiled.

"Besides, I need someone to tell me what to do and protect my Achilles spot." Percy added. Annabeth slapped his arm, but she had a smile on her face. 'Success.' Percy thought. Annabeth placed her hand on the said spot. At first, Percy felt a tingle from her touch but it stopped and turned to warmth. It made him more connected to her. Annabeth was his one and only anchor to his mortal life. Without her, Percy would die, mentally and physically. Without his anchor, Percy would die and be in the dreaded Underworld.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too." Percy whispered and kissed her. They lost their balance and fell on the bed. Annabeth cracked up and Percy smiled that she was laughing again. Annabeth finally calmed down and flipped them over so she was on top and Percy was on the bottom. Annabeth placed her head on Percy shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Percy asked.

"Training with Clarisse does that to you." Annabeth mumbled. Percy put his arm under her knees as he sat up. Percy stood, with Annabeth in his arms and placed her on their bed. He put her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep." Percy muttered and headed for the door.

"Wait." Annabeth called. Percy turned around to find Annabeth pouting.

"Don't leave, just stay and take a nap with me." Annabeth begged. Percy smiled and turned on his heels, going over to the bed. She moved over so Percy could get in. He placed her on top of himself and pulled the covers on them. Annabeth placed her head on his shoulder and gripped his right hand in her left hand. Percy wrapped his right arm around her petite waist. 'Gods, I love her. Should I do it now? It's now or never.' Percy decided.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Percy took a deep breath and said,

"Marry me." Annabeth's eyes shot opened and she stared at him. Percy got worried, she still hadn't answered him. Annabeth's lips trembled and she finally spoke,

"We're so young."

"We're old in demi-god years. We already have a daughter, Annabeth. I can't be with anyone else but you. I love you. You're my world, Annabeth. Please, marry me." Percy said. Annabeth let tears escape her eyes. And then, she crushed her lips onto his. 'So, is that a yes?' Percy wondered when they broke apart after two minutes of kissing.

"Yes. I love you." Annabeth whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. Percy cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away from her beautiful gray eyes.

"I love you, too. Want the ring?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. He smiled and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. Aphrodite pestered her husband into making it and then giving it to Percy. Percy has had it for two weeks. The band was platinum and there was a huge diamond, surround by little emeralds. Annabeth gasped as Percy pushed the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth whispered.

"Like you." Percy mumbled as he kissed her.

"Percy, we have to wait." Annabeth said after a few minutes.

"You mean until the war is over?" Percy guessed. She nodded.

"Whenever you what, Annabeth. I'll wait, though that is heart breaking news." Percy said.

Annabeth let out a little laugh. She was really tired.

"Get some sleep." Percy said.

"Ok, I love you Percy." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too, Annabeth Jackson." Percy whispered back. Annabeth smiled and kissed him one more time before returning to her position before. 'She said yes.' Percy thought as he held his fiancé as she slept.


	60. Advantage

Athena

'Stupid piece of metal.' Athena thought as she looked at Amphitrite's sword that almost killed her husband. Athena hit the table, her patience leaving her. Athena had been looking at the sword for the past five hours after she had dinner. Speaking of dinner, Athena was happy that her daughter was engaged now. Percy asked Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage a week ago so Athena was waiting. Now it's eleven and Athena is really close to tossing this weapon out the window.

"Stupid weapon." Athena mumbled. Athena looked at her book of metals that she _borrowed_ from Hephaestus, with some help from Hermes. This book has every, single metal know to anyone in it, and yet Athena can't match this sword's metal.

"Ah, what is this metal? I freaking hate this sword." Athena yelled. Athena slammed the book shut and slammed her head on it. Athena felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Calm down. You don't have to figure out the sword tonight. Get some sleep and do it tomorrow." Poseidon whispered.

"I can't. If I wait another day, I'll get so mad, all Tartarus will break lose." Athena warned her head still on the book.

"Well, to me, it looks different from anything Hephaestus uses." Poseidon said.

"Exactly, I can't figure this out and I'm ready to..." Athena started when Poseidon put his finger on her lips.

"Calm down. We'll figure this out." He said.

"But what can kill gods?" Athena asked.

"Us fading." Poseidon answered.

"Exactly, that and..." Athena's voice trailed off. Athena quickly flipped through her files on her laptop.

"Here, read this." Athena said. Poseidon quickly looked at the file. He cursed.

"This is ice from the River Styx. That accursed river and its ice. It makes demi-gods invulnerable but makes us vulnerable." Poseidon snarled.

"And if we get stabbed in the heart, or our head cuts off, we all die." Athena muttered.

"And never come back. I knew I should have gotten rid of that river. Then how is the sword silver?" Poseidon asked.

"It's either painted or mist. All I know is, if you can't melt it, we'll need stronger armor." Athena said.

"Well, let's try." Poseidon said as he pulled Athena out of her chair. 'Let's hope this works.' Athena thought. Poseidon raised his hand and the sword melted into a puddle of silver water.

"It worked." Athena yelled with delight.

"Save the water, I need to research it." Athena ordered. Poseidon nodded and made the water go into a jar.

"Ok, now, to bed with you." Poseidon ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Athena said and climbed into bed. Poseidon followed her and kissed her.

"Night, I love you." Athena whispered.

"Love you too, night." Poseidon said and turned off the lights. 'Well, we have an advantage in this war. We can get rid of Gaea's weapons.' Athena thought as she drifted into her sleep.


End file.
